


Road trip redux

by magicalcookie664



Series: Spicy icicles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Brief mention of an anxiety attack, Car omo, Crying, Desperation, Fluff, Heed the tags or we’ll set fire to your fingernails, Hotels, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Omorashi, Patton is not okay, Pee, Road Trips, Swimming Pools, Wetting, Whump, sleeping, the motorway is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: [Written by straight_as_ramen and I]In which Patton’s road trip doesn’t go exactly as planned .. because of omo :pHeed the tags please! :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Series: Spicy icicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Road trip redux

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Approximately only half of this was written by me, whereas the other half was written by straight_as_ramen. 
> 
> I wrote: Virgil, Patton and Remus.  
> straight_as_ramen wrote: Logan, Roman and Janus. 
> 
> This is why it jumps from the characters speaking and acting in a pattern.
> 
> If you do not know what omorashi is, do not read, thank you.

Today is a special day, the day Patton has been waiting weeks for. The sky is blue and cloudless, a perfect day for what he's been planning. A road trip. He woke up early to pack the car up with snacks, supplies and a few precautionary items in case Remus does something crazy - well, crazier than usual - during the journey. After packing the car up with everything he believes necessary he returns inside to wake the others up, a bounce in his step. He has a feeling today is going to be a wonderful day.

Logan wakes up as soon as Patton calls. Though he isn't quite as enthusiastic about the trip as Patton seems to be, he is looking forward to it a little. He quickly heads downstairs, grabbing some coffee to start the day.

After rousing Logan, Patton proceeds to Virgil's room, humming softly to himself. Upon entering the former dark side's messy state of a room, he catches sight of said side curled up in a tangle of blankets on his bed. The sight brings a small smile to Patton's face.

"Virge, time to wake up, kiddo," he says, moving to the mattress to shake Virgil gently.

Virgil mumbles something inaudible and rolls over, his eyes half open and his purple hair mussed. "S 'too early, Pat," he manages, yawning,"Can I please go back to sleep?"

"There's no time for that! We're going on a road trip!" Patton exclaims, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Virgil sighs, sitting up. Road trip it is then.

Roman takes a little longer to wake up. When Patton calls him, he rolls over, determined to get a few more minutes of precious rest, but he realises quite soon that he's not going to be able to sleep in. With a reluctant sigh he sits up, sleepily rubbing his eyes, and quickly gets dressed, ready for whatever the day brings.

On his way to Remus' room - if it can even be called that - Patton allows himself to feel a little nervous. Though he loves all of the sides with an equal passion, there is a part of him that knows he must be a little careful around Remus. 'Dark Creativity' is reckless, impulsive - who knows what he'll do next? This fact is why Patton loves him so much, but also knows to refrain from certain actions around him.

He knocks on Remus' door, not expecting him to be asleep. "Rem? You awake in there?" He calls, his hand resting on the doorknob, preparing to turn it.

Something hits the door and he jumps back, a small yelp escaping from him.

There is silence and then a very quiet, highly amused sounding "yeet" comes from the depths of Remus' bedroom.

Patton chuckles. "We're going on a road trip so come out and have breakfast, okay?"

"I had breakfast last night," Remus responds. A second later the door opens and the Duke stands in the doorway, a large lopsided grin plastered across his face. A single line of red trails from his nose. "But I'm always up for thirds!" He exclaims.

Since his room is very close to Remus's, Janus hears Patton coming and quickly gets up. He's not too excited about the road trip - it's not that he doesn't like the others, but spending a lot of time with them can be a bit much - but he's not about to burst the moral side's bubble. He gets ready and joins the others for breakfast.

Virgil joins the others for breakfast a few minutes late, a purple blanket loosely wrapped around his shoulders as he stumbles sleepily into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He needs coffee in the Morning or else he just won't be able to function correctly. He barely responds to the greetings of the others, intent on pouring himself the biggest mug of caffeine he can.

Janus also makes a beeline for the coffee as an attempt to give himself some form of life. He sips it, watching the others interact.

Logan finishes his coffee, feeling significantly more awake now.

Roman finishes getting ready and makes his way downstairs. "Good morning!" He calls, having an alarming amount of energy despite the early hour.

Virgil groans, curling into himself as a response to Roman's overly-loud exclamation. "Shut up, Princey," he grumbles, downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp.

Patton decidedly ignores Virgil's grumpy comment and gives Roman a large smile. "It is a good morning!" He agrees, pouring himself a glass of AJ (Apple Juice™) with a giggle. "Ooo I'm so excited! Today is going to go amazing!"

"I swear to god if you guys keep shouting I'll just go back to bed," Virgil grumbles, eyeing up the fridge with a tentative gaze. He isn't sure whether he's hungry enough for food yet.

"Anyone want some?" Remus asks, holding a half eaten stick of deodorant up as if it's a prize.

Virgil pales. "Re, no," he says, shaking his head vigorously.

Remus turns to Logan, waving the deodorant in his face. "What about you?" He persists, grinning widely.

Logan grimaces, backing away from the offending object. "I don't want any, thank you very much." He responds with a frown.

Roman looks to Patton with a smile. "Well, I'm glad someone agrees with me!" He calls, sitting himself at the table.

Remus shrugs, withdrawing his arm with one fluid movement. "All the more for mee~" he says in a sing-song voice before promptly stuffing his face.

Patton grins at him, then glances around at the others. "Everyone ready?"

Virgil grunts in response, slipping his purple headphones over his ears with a shrug.

Remus grabs another stick of deodorant from his pocket and begins to snarf it down, nodding vigorously with his mouth full.

Janus sighs, setting down his now-empty coffee cup. "Ready as I'll ever be." He grumbles. 

"I am ready." Logan confirms, taking a moment to glance at everyone else. They seem ready as well.

"I'm very ready!" Roman hums, a smile still on his face. He's looking forward to the road trip, if only for the many opportunities to sing to the songs on the radio.

"Oki-Loki! Let's go," Patton replies, finishing his juice quickly before heading for the door. He fishes his car keys out of the drawers by the door and calls for the others to accompany him outside.

Virgil grabs a chocolate bar from the side and quickly puts it in his pocket before following Patton, a mixed expression on his face. He's got a bad feeling about this trip and it hasn't even started yet.

Remus eyes up the bin as if debating whether to search through it for something to eat or not, before looking away and following the other two to the front door.

Logan claims the passenger seat before any of the others can, much to Roman's dismay.

"I wanted to sit there." He whines at Logan, who simply rolls his eyes.

"Well I'm going to." Logan replies nonchalantly. 

Roman sits in the seat behind reluctantly.

Janus joins the others in the car. Something feels off already, but he pays it little attention.

Patton locks the house up behind them and hops into the drivers seat, placing the keys on the dash as he buckles his seatbelt, his smile never faltering.

Virgil somehow gets caught in the seat between Remus and Roman, Janus having taken the window seat to the right of Remus. He doesn't say anything, just does his seatbelt up and turns his music a bit louder, already feeling anxious. Why couldn't he have just slept in this morning? Why did he have to agree to this?

Remus realises that be forgot to go to the bathroom after he 'woke up' this morning, but quickly dismisses the thought as Patton flicks the radio onto a station with awesome music.

Logan jumps a little, not expecting the music. "Do we really need to have such... Upbeat music this early?" He protests.

Roman begins to type notes on his phone as a new creative idea fills his mind. When the music starts he recognises the song and begins to hum along to it, an action that makes Janus sigh. He's only a few minutes into the trip and he already wants it to be over.

Virgil brings his knees into his chest and rests his head on them, attempting to fall asleep again.

"Of course we do, Lo!" Patton exclaims, "Virge, you might want to sit up. Your seatbelt won't work properly if you're curled up like that," he suggests, glancing in the mirror to see the backseats in the car.

Virgil's only reply is a loud hiss.

Remus fidgets about in his seat, already growing bored.

"Fine." Logan grumbles, looking out of the window. He can put up with the music, he supposes, as long as it makes Patton smile.

"Do you really have to be so gloomy?" Roman glares at Virgil.

Janus glances over to Remus, noticing his fidgeting, but figures it's due to him being bored - it isn't unusual for him anyway. He turns to look out of the window.

Queen of Disaster by Lana Del Rey comes on on the radio and Patton turns the volume up, humming along to it as it's a favourite of his.

Virgil shoots Roman a glare that could wipe out entire nations and returns back to his attempt at sleeping.

Remus sighs, shifting in his seat again. He feels antsy and the slight pressure in his bladder isn't really helping things. "Romannnnn~ " he whines, "I'm boredddd~"

Roman sings to the radio, the song being one of his favourites. When Remus whines at him, he pauses his singing. "What do you expect me to do?" He responds, giving his brother a glare.

"If you don't do something I'll start eating the seatbelt," Remus answers, proceeding to eye up the seatbelt as if it's a snack.

Virgil manages to fall asleep, the headphones on his ears managing to block out the majority of the sound in the car.

"Eugh." Roman shudders. "Please don't."

"I agree with Roman." Logan chimes in. "The material of the seatbelt is indigestible, and you also need the seatbelt to ensure your safety. It's a bad idea."

Janus nudges Remus gently. "Want to watch a movie on my phone?" He offers.

Remus turns and grins at Janus. "There better be blood and death," he remarks, crossing his legs without really thinking.

Virgil shifts in his sleep, jostling the headphones a little.

Patton lets out a sigh of relief, glad that Remus' attention is drawn away from eating the seatbelt.

"There will be." Janus nods. Then he notices the way Remus's legs are crossed. "You alright?"

Roman hums as another great song comes on the radio.

"Good," Remus replies, shifting forward in his seat and then back again, his expression growing a little pinched. It takes him a moment to register Janus' question. When he does he just nods,"Yeah. Let's watch the movie alreadyyy~"

Patton stares ahead at the road, beginning to become aware of the slight pressure growing in his bladder. He bites his lip. Maybe that juice was a bad idea. They've just got the motorway though, so he'll have to wait a while until they reach a rest stop.

Logan pauses looking out of the window as he notice a slight pressure beginning to grow in his bladder. It isn't worth mentioning, he decides. He pulls out a book, deciding to read for a while.

Janus switches on a horror film - he isn't much of a fan of it, but it'll keep Remus quiet and that makes it worth it.

Roman rests his head against the back of his seat, fatigue beginning to overtake him. He shuts his eyes, ready for a few hours of rest.

Remus leans over to look at Janus' phone screen. He doesn't even notice that he's tapping his fingers on the seat.

Patton continues to drive, able to ignore the effects of the juice for the most part. With the help of good songs on the radio and excitement of what is ahead, he's able to push his need to the back of his mind.

Remus uncrosses his legs, shifting about in his seat as he struggles to find a comfortable position. He's more interested in the movie than he thought he'd be, so he focuses his attention on that.

Janus notices the fidgeting, a suspicion growing in his mind. He nudges Remus again. "Are you sure you're fine?" He asks.

Logan's book proves to be a useful distraction and he's easily able to forget the uncomfortable feeling as he gets lost in the story.

"Yeah yeah, m'fine," Remus brushes it off,"Shh I wanna hear these people screaming-" he says, pressing his thighs together as he leans over further to get a better view of the screen.

Virgil shifts again in his sleep, his head dropping to the side, accidentally resting on Roman's shoulder.

Roman remains asleep, and doesn't pull away from Virgil. Though he's still doubtful about Remus, Janus is distracted as he catches sight of the two. A brief smile flickers on his face, and he wants to take a picture, but he's pretty sure Remus will kill him if he turns off the movie now.

Remus squirms a little in his seat, beginning to seriously regret missing out on a bathroom trip before they left. He glances away from the movie, for a moment debating whether he should speak up or not. He decides against it, despite the constant ache in his abdomen.

Patton shifts in the front seat, tapping his fingers absent-mindedly as he drives, trying his best to ignore the ache beginning to blossom lower down.

Janus's attention is bought to Remus again, and by now he knows something is up. He watches carefully, trying to figure out what it is. 

Logan finishes a chapter of his book and pauses to look over his surroundings. Patton seems fine, so he goes back to reading.

Remus can feel Janus' eyes on him and tries to still his squirming, but to no avail. He's now feeling pretty desperate and it's difficult to remain stationary. He finds himself shifting forward and backward in his seat again and again in the space of a few minutes.

Patton frowns, shifting in his seat again with a sigh as his discomfort increases.

Janus's eyes widen as he realises what the issue is. He shoots Remus an apologetic look before speaking up. "Patton?" He calls, looking to the moral side.

Remus digs his teeth into his lip, slipping his hand between his legs innocently.

"Yeah, J?" Patton answers, looking at the mirror once more to get a view of the backseat. 

"I think we have an issue." Janus glances to remus again, feeling increasingly nervous when he sees the action.

Patton frowns,"Oh. What's wrong?"

Remus jams his other hand between his legs, finding it the only way to prevent himself from leaking. Oh. He didn't realise he had to go this bad.

"Remus needs to use the bathroom." Janus responds. He puts a reassuring hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Oh.. uh.. can he wait a bit? I don't know how long we have until the next stop," Patton says nervously, shifting around in the driver's seat.

Remus winces as he leaks a little into his pants, bending further forwards as he struggles.

"I... Don't think he can." Janus responds, gritting his teeth as he looks over to the obviously desperate side.

Patton sighs, sympathy melting into his expression. "Are there any empty bottles back there?" He asks.

Remus leaks again. He's pretty much screwed, he realises.

Janus quickly checks around for an empty bottle, glancing over to Remus every few seconds and feeling more afraid each time.

In the front seat Patton crosses his legs as subtly as possible.

Remus gasps as another leak spurts out of him, soaking his trousers, leaving a small wet spot.

Janus manages to find a near empty bottle and grabs it, quickly shoving it towards Remus as he hears him gasp.

Logan looks up, putting his book down for a moment as he is distracted by the situation.

Remus takes it from him with one hand, keeping the other firmly pressed between his shaking legs. He fumbles with the lid, managing to get it open without too many leaks.

Patton uncrosses his legs and shifts about again, sighing softly.

Janus looks away from Remus, feeling a slight twinge of pressure in his bladder. It doesn't matter, Remus clearly needs that bottle more than he does.

Logan, realising what's happening, tries to distract himself with his book again, but is unsuccessful.

Remus undos the fly on his trousers and takes his dick out, ignoring the gigantic wet spot on his pants. As soon as he directs himself into the bottle he begins peeing, a few bits missing the target and dotting his legs. He sighs, unashamed with the moan that leaves his mouth.

Virgil stirs, eyes beginning to open a little. He's still very much leaning against Roman.

At the sound of Remus peeing, Patton makes a pained sound and presses his thighs together trying to keep his focus on the road.

Janus sighs, looking away and trying to block the sound out. At least he doesn't have to worry about Remus now.

Logan grits his teeth, squirming as discreetly as he can in his seat. That sound certainly isn't helping his situation, but he'd rather die than admit it.

When Remus finishes he twists the lid back on the bottle and does up his trousers again. He isn't sure where to put the bottle so he slips it in the pocket on the back of the chair in front of him.

Virgil lifts his head a little, confused and still very sleepy. "Was' goin' onn..?" He mumbles.

"I just peed in a bottle!" Remus exclaims like it's an exciting thing.

"Too much information.." Virgil grumbles, not even thinking twice before resting his head back on Roman's shoulder as if he's a pillow.

Despite Virgil's disruption, Roman remains fast asleep against Virgil.

Janus sighs, rolling his eyes fondly as he looks to Remus. "Wanna continue the movie?" He asks, ignoring the way his bladder protests.

Logan goes back to his book, trying to refocus, but once again his attention is drawn to his need. Maybe he should speak up before this gets any worse...

Remus grins, nodding vigorously,"Yeah!"

Virgil shifts in his seat, annoyed that he can't quite manage to fall asleep.

Patton groans quietly, squirming quite a lot in the front seat.

"Alright." Janus turns on the movie again, struggling to get into it. He really needs a stop, but Patton wasn't sure when the next one was and he's hesitant to speak up.

"Patton?" Logan glances over to him. "Are you alright?"

Remus grins even wider, already totally engrossed in the movie.

Patton opens his mouth to say something, but the words get caught in his throat. He wants to tell Logan that no, he is not alright. He's really got to pee and the next stop is over 20 minutes away and he doesn't think he can hold it that long. Instead he just nods, squeezes his thighs together and chokes out an "I'm fine,"

Logan nods, squirming discreetly again. He tries once again to go back to his book but at this point it makes him feel worse and he sighs, turning to look out of the window.

Roman begins to stir.

Patton glances at Logan from the corner of his eye, feeling a little concerned. If he's assumed correctly, he doesn't seem to be the only one in this situation.

Virgil sighs, half asleep, pressing his face further into Roman's shoulder; it brings comfort somehow.

Logan grits his teeth, shifting in his seat again and crossing one leg over the other. He has no choice, he has to speak up now. "Patton?" He begins quietly, his face heating up with embarrassment.

Next to Remus, Janus hisses in pain as his bladder aches. He quickly glances to the side, hoping he doesn't notice.

Roman wakes up, noticing Virgil nuzzling into him. He stares for a few seconds, unsure what to think.

Patton glances at Logan, the concern evident in his expression.

"Yeah, Lo?" Remus glances at him for a second before the movie grabs his attention again.

Logan sighs, almost struggling to get the words out. "When is the next opportunity for us to stop?"

Janus presses his thighs together, biting his lip. He's not feeling too optimistic about his chances.

Patton glances at the road, at the signs dotted around the place. He squirms nervously in place. "Half an hour? At most?" He replies, his tone hesitant.

Virgil yawns, sleepily wrapping an arm around Roman without realising.

Logan's eyes widen, there's no way he's going to be able to wait that long but there's no way he's telling Patton that. He doesn't respond, weighing over his options in his head.

The movie is almost finished, but Janus already plans to put on another as soon as this one finishes. The last thing he wants is for Remus to find out his issue and announce it to the whole car.

Roman is now half-awake and warily glances to Virgil. He decides not to move.

Patton switches his attention back to driving, switching between crossing and uncrossing his legs every few seconds. Half an hour us definitely too long.

"Ro... man.." Virgil mumbles, still mostly asleep.

Logan shuffles around in his seat, feeling his bladder beg for relief. "Is... There any way we can stop before then...?" He asks slowly, looking away from Patton.

"What?" Roman asks, still a little shocked because what the heck Virgil is cuddling him and it's kinda cute-

"I.. I don't know.." Patton manages, his voice strained.

"Y're pr'tty.." Virgil murmurs.

Remus glances at Virgil and Roman, smirking a little to himself.

"Ok..." Logan responds, biting his lip and looking at the floor as he squirms, rubbing his thighs together.

Roman is stunned. He looks at Virgil, his eyes wide, before responding "uh... Thanks?"

Janus is grateful for Remus's direction as he slips a hand in between his legs for just a second.

Patton glances at him,"You okay, Lo?"

"Dun want your sash .." Virgil continues, his face scrunching up.

"I'm fine," Logan replies quickly. "I just...." He looks at the floor, his sentence trailing off. His face is a dark shade of red.

Janus hisses in pain, squeezing his legs together. This is bad.

Roman frowns, a puzzled feeling overtaking him.

"You don't look okay.. are you sure?" Patton persists.

Remus glances at Janus, a strange expression covering his face.

"I said I dun wan' it," Virgil murmurs.

Patton crosses his legs again, feeling extremely uneasy.

"I'm fine." Logan responds, looking away from Patton as he shifts again. A tiny whimper escapes him as he crosses and uncrosses his legs.

Janus is pretty much the same in his seat. He bites his lip like it's his only lifeline, jiggling his leg and shifting around in his seat every few minutes.

"Ok, Virge." Roman nods. "You don't have to have it."

Patton opens his mouth to say something more but he suddenly gaps, leaking a little into his pants without any warning. "Oopsie," he mumbles, blushing a little as he turns his attention back to the road.

Remus stares at Janus, realisation dawning on him. "JANUS HAS TO PEEE~~~" he screeches.

"But I wan it," Virgil continues, frowning.

Logan's eyes widen as he looks to Patton, his need momentarily forgotten. "Patton, are you alright?" He asks, unable to keep the nervous edge from seeping into his tone.

"Shut up!" Janus hisses, shoving Remus. This is just great.

"You... What?" Roman responds, choosing to ignore the chaos around him and focus on Virgil's words.

Patton nods quickly, forcibly stopping himself from holding himself,"I'm fine," he manages, wincing as he's clearly anything but. He glances into the back of the car,"What was that Re?"

"Janus has to pee!" Remus repeats, a smug grin in his face.

"Dun want it ... wan you.." Virgil says.

Logan flushes red. "He isn't the only one." He mutters to himself.

"I'm fine, ignore him." Janus lies quickly. His bladder seems to disagree because he feels a sudden sharp pain in his bladder and he doubles forward.

Roman is once again stunned to silence, but his thoughts are disrupted by the others. "Can you guys shut up for a second?" He raises his voice.

"There should be a stop in 15 minutes. Do you think you can wait that long?" Patton asks, his tone sympathetic. He's totally not about to wet himself right now-

"He's lying!" Remus exclaims.

"Ro.. man?" Virgil murmurs, his grip around Roman tightening. 

"Sure I can. I barely have to go." Janus lies through gritted teeth. Then he hisses loudly as he leaks a little, shoving both hands in between his legs to try and stop it. It barely works. "Maybe."

"I'm here Virgil." Roman whispers, glancing around him. "Even though I kinda wish I wasn't."

Patton lets out a frustrated groan than morphs into a whimper as pee spurts into his pants, soaking straight through to his trousers, leaving a gigantic wet spot. "Nonono-" he blurts out, pressing his thighs together as he leaks again, pee dripping down his leg.

Remus sighs,"Stop lying, J,"

Virgil stirs a little, his face migrating from Roman's shoulder to his neck as he snuggles closer.

Logan feels a surge of panic as he looks at Patton. He's unsure of what to say.

"Leave me alone." Janus hisses, whining to himself as he continues to squirm.

Roman turns away from everyone, blocking them out as he focuses on Virgil.

Patton wishes he could grip himself but he has to hold the wheel. He digs his teeth into his lip as he slowly wets himself in the driver's seat. Pee drips into the foot well, runs down his legs in lines. Tears bead in his eyes. This can't he happening- it can't -

Remus sighs, but says nothing.

"Soft.. " Virgil whispers, nuzzling into Roman's neck.

"Oh, Patton it's okay." Logan sighs, reaching a hand over to comfort the crying side.

Janus covers his ears, the sound of Patton wetting himself not helping his situation. He grips himself tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Roman is flushed red, but nuzzles into Virgil as well.

Patton digs his teeth into his lip even harder, hard enough to make himself bleed. The tears in his eyes drip down his cheeks. "M'sorry- I tried-I couldn't-"

Virgil's eyes open a little. "Mm.. what's happening..?"

"It's alright Patton. It wasn't your fault." Logan soothes. He bites his lip as he's reminded of his own situation.

"Go back to sleep." Roman prompts. "You really don't want to know."

"M'such a baby," Patton whimpers.

"Hhh.. Ro? Why are you...?" Virgil mumbles, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

"You're not." Logan comforts, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

In the back seat, Janus hisses again, cursing loudly as his control threatens to break. It hurts to hold on but he can't give up.

Roman pulls away from Virgil instantly, his face flushing red.

Patton wipes his eyes on his sleeve. "You okay?" He mumbles, hiccuping.

Remus glances at him again, a tiny glint of sympathy in his expression.

"Nooooo~ " Virgil whines, wrapping his arms around Roman.

Logan grits his teeth. "Yes."

Janus lets out a muffled whimper, his bladder aching. Then he breaks, feeling wetness spread from his crotch. It soaks his hands and drips onto the floor. He curses again but he can't stop and is left watching helplessly as it happens.

"O-ok." Roman feels himself get pulled closer to Virgil and doesn't protest.

"Okay.." Patton mumbles.

Remus stares wide eyed as Janus wets himself - he expected it, but still.

Virgil nuzzles into Roman's neck again, trying to get back to sleep.

Logan turns to look at Janus and immediately wishes he hadn't as he sees what's happening. He turns around quickly. "I don't think he is." He mutters to Patton.

Janus turns away from everyone, his face a bright red. Tears prick in his eyes but he refuses to cry. He's already humiliated himself enough. 

Roman nuzzles into Virgil, forgetting the chaos around him as he tries to sleep.

Patton glances at the back of the car, sighing sadly as he catches sight of Janus. "It's okay, J. I did it too," he says, hoping he can make Janus feel even a little bit better.

"Nothing happened." Janus denies, refusing to look away from the window.

Logan squirms again as he fights for control. "Patton when was that stop?" He mutters, his face turning red again.

"Okay, if you're sure about that, kiddo.." Patton replies frowning,"10 minutes I think," He says, turning to look at Logan, concern evident.

Logan squirms, a tiny whimper escaping him. "And there's no where else you can pull over before then?"

Patton shakes his head sadly. "Don't think so. Will you.. be okay?"

"I'm not sure." Logan responds, his voice quiet as he struggles not to soak the seat below him.

Patton glances down at his lap, feeling disappointed in himself. His trousers are soaked, meaning when they reach their first stop he'll have to rummage through the packed bags in the boot to find a clean pair. Then he'll have to change in a public bathroom. And to think, of he'd held on a little longer he wouldn't even be in this situation. They only have 10 minutes to go till they reach the stop. Surely he could've waited that long?

Logan is preoccupied with his own situation, and doesn't notice the look of misery on Patton's face. He squirms, slipping a hand in between his legs. It's embarrassing, but he'd rather do that than end up like the other two.

Janus continues to stare out of the window - his clothes feel damp and uncomfortable, and he hates it.

Patton continues driving, chewing on his lip as fresh tears threaten to spill down his cheeks. He won't cry. He's Patton. He's supposed to be happy.

Remus glances at Janus. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Logan glances to Patton, taking note of the tears brimming in his eyes. "No need to cry, Patton." He tries. "It really doesn't matter."

Janus ignores Remus, not feeling like talking.

"I'm not crying!" Patton snaps, scrubbing at his eyes with his free hand. He glares at the road, feeling like a monster for shouting.

Remus glances downwards, catching sight of the seatbelt. Surely no one would mind if he just.. gave it a little chew?

Patton's sudden shout startles Logan. He jumps, immediately regretting it when it causes him to leak. He hunches forwards, both hands in between his legs.

Patton doesn't seem to notice what's going on around him anymore. He glares at the road as if it's the road's fault things turned out the way they did. The prospect of a Road trip seemed so exciting when he woke up, but now? Now he wants to go home, curl up in bed and cry. But that not his job. His job is to be happy, so happy he must be.

Remus lifts up the seatbelt and puts it in his mouth, chewing on it as if it's a sweet.

Logan looks away from Patton again, not sure how to help, but he's quickly distracted again when his bladder gives a sharp pain and he leaks again, this time for much longer.

Remus begins to chew through the seatbelt, nomming away at it loudly. Virgil shifts in his sleep uncomfortably, curling further into Roman's side with a tiny whine.

Janus notices the unusual sound, looking up to see Remus devouring the seatbelt. "Stop." He warns, giving the side a glare.

Meanwhile Logan whines from the passenger seat, his bladder giving up. He removes both of his hands from his lap, resigning himself to his fate as pee begins to spread from his lap and drips onto the floor. It's humiliating, but he has no control over it. Staring out of the window, he lets it happen.

Remus continues to eat the seatbelt, grinning as he does so. It tastes... interesting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Patton catches sight of Logan. His eyes widen. He opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't know what to say. Something along the lines of "its okay" "don't worry" would probably be best, but he finds he can't form words. At least he's not the only one to have.. not made it in time.

Janus grabs the seatbelt, taking whatever is left of it from Remus. "We told you not to eat that." He hisses angrily. He's tired of all of this.

Logan lets out a frustrated sigh, staring at his now soaked pants. He can feel Patton's eyes on him and he wants to tell him to quit staring, but the side is miserable enough and the last thing he wants to do is add to it.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Remus exclaims, annoyed,"I'm hungryyyy~" he whines, bending over to take his shoe off. He brings it up to his mouth and starts chewing on the leather.

"We're gonna each a stop in a few minutes. We can uh.. change clothes and stuff then if needs be," Patton announces.

Janus glares at Remus. "You're gonna get sick if you eat that." He warns. "Just wait until we stop and you can get food."

Upon hearing Patton's words, Logan nods, turning to look out of the window. His clothes are uncomfortable, but at least he doesn't need to go anymore.

Remus tears a hole in his shoe with his teeth. "But I'm hungry," he complains, pouting.

A few minutes later Patton pulls over at a small rest area. It consists of a parking lot and a few cafes and other buildings. He parks the car in one of the parking spaces and turns off the engine.

Logan climbs out from the car as soon as Patton has parked. His pants are dark, which helps to hide the damage a little, but he still feels extremely embarrassed, glancing around to see if anyone can see.

Janus gently takes the shoe from Remus. "Let's go get you some food." He nods.

Patton gets out of the drivers seat, closing the door carefully behind him. He doesn't want to wake up Roman and Virgil who are still sleeping soundly in the back. He ignores the fact that the wetness on his trousers is extremely visible, considering he's wearing light beige khakis.

Remus grins, leaping out of the car with an energetic screech. "Food time!" He exclaims.

Going to the back of the car, Logan grabs a change of clothes for himself, Patton and Janus, handing the clothes to them each. 

"Quiet." Janus orders Remus. "We don't want to wake them up."

Patton takes the clothes from Logan, thanking him quietly. 

Remus grumbles, beginning to spin in circles with one shoe on, his head tilted to face sky. "This is boringgg," he complains.

Logan walks inside quickly, avoiding anyone's eyesight as he heads for the bathrooms. 

Janus doesn't say anything, following Logan and leading Remus behind him.

Patton enters the bathrooms, sighing in relief as he finds them empty. He chooses the closest stall and locks himself inside. He changes out of his wet trousers and into a pair of clean dry ones. The switch makes him feel a little better. Now the evidence of his accident is off his body, he can begin to pretend it never happened.

Remus waits outside the stalls for the other three to finish, messing around with the taps and accidentally breaking a few of the handles on them.

Janus and Logan change quickly, both wanting to forget about what happened.

When Logan exits the stall, he spots Remus messing with the taps and sighs exasperatedly. "Leave the taps alone, Remus." He scolds.

Patton exits his own stall, pair of khakis sling over one arm awkwardly.

Remus makes a feral hissing sound. "I'm bored. I want food," he repeats, catching sight of the hand dryer out of the corner of his eyes. He wonders what it tastes like.

Janus follows Remus's eyes and hisses back, seizing him by the collar of his shirt. "We'll get some food now. Try not to eat everything else first."

Logan takes the khakis from Patton, stuffing them into a carrier bag he bought with him.

"Food," Remus repeats, grinning.

Patton blushes a little, feeling awkward. "Thanks Lo.. I'm sorry this Road trip isn't going as well as it could be.."

Janus leads Remus ahead to chose some food. 

"There's no need to apologise, Patton." Logan reassures. "What happened was not your fault, and I'm sure the trip will improve from now on."

Patton sighs, "I hope so.." he mumbles. "We should probably follow them," he states, gesturing to Remus and Janus. He forces a fake smile, pressing any negativity down inside him. He doesn't want to deal with it now.

Logan nods, following the other two. He sees no reason that the trip won't improve from now on, and he hopes it does for Patton's sake.

They meet up with Remus and Janus inside one of the closest cafes. They already have a table and a small menu in hand.Remus keeps trying to eat the napkins, frustrated that he has to wait for the food to be prepared.

Janus has given up on trying to control Remus and just hopes the napkins won't cause too much damage. He usually gets away with eating strange stuff, so it should be fine.

Logan sits next to Patton, his mood boosting a little.

Remus finishes off all of the napkins on the table, smiling absently to himself as if he's experiencing something wonderful.

Patton glances at the menu, no longer feeling hungry. He wonders if they others will care if he doesn't order anything.

Janus sighs fondly at Remus's antics, but leaves him alone.

Logan chooses some food, watching Patton to see if he's decided yet.

Patton closes the menu, deciding to skip food for now. They have snacks in the car that he can have later if he he feels like it. But with way he's feeling now though, he doubts he will.

Remus finally looks at the menu, deciding on a few things that don't sound like they'd go together well at all.

Logan and Janus order food. Logan casts a hesitant eye to Patton. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asks.

Patton looks up, forcing another smile as he sees Logan looking at him. "I'm not really that hungry," he mumbles.

Remus looks at him incredulously. "You're not?" He questions.

Patton shrugs. "I'll have something later,"

"If you're sure..." Logan responds, mentally checking over Patton. He doesn't look unwell, hopefully he's being truthful.

Patton nods, slipping his phone out of his hoodie pocket to play candy crush in favour of actually beginning conversation with the others like he usually would.

The others eat their food when it arrives. Logan offers Patton some of his food a few times, becoming increasingly more concerned for the side.

When Logan offers him food Patton declines politely, turning his attention back to the game on his phone. He's not particularly interested in it but when he's feeling the way he is he needs a distraction or his emotions will begin leaking out of him.

Janus finishes his food, glancing at Remus every so often to check that he isn't doing anything too weird. Luckily the side seems preoccupied with his food.

Logan watches Patton play the game, resisting the urge to point out some of the obvious moves on the game.

Remus takes the longest to eat his food, only because he ordered so much of it. (He's usually a fast eater.)

Patton turns his phone off and places it back in his pocket, glancing around to see whether everyone's ready to leave or not.

Logan gives Patton a small smile in an attempt to cheer him up a little.

"Maybe we should go back to the car before the other two wake up and wonder where we are." Janus suggests.

Patton nods, his faux smile back again. "That's a great idea, J! Remus, are you finished?" He asks, turning to Remus.

Remus nods, holding up a suspicious looking blue object. "I found this free snack in the bathroom," he says, grinning.

Logan's face pales as he notices what Remus has in his hand. "That's not a snack, it's a-"

"Don't say it." Janus interrupts, running a hand over his face. "You know what'll happen if you tell him."

Remus shrugs,"I don't care what it is. It looks yummy," he states, taking a bite out of it.

Patton sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "Jeez.. okay.. " he sighs, frustration clear in his voice.

"You just ate." Janus sighs.

Logan begins to lead the group back to the car. He stops by the door. "Does anyone want to buy anything before we leave?" He asks.

Patton shakes his head, saying nothing.

"More food!" Remus exclaims, eyeing up the trash can of all places, his signature grin still in place.

"No more food." Janus shakes his head.

Logan leads the group back to the car. "I can drive now if you'd like." He offers to Patton.

Remus rolls his eyes, having finished the 'snack' from a few minutes prior, but doesn't protest. He reclaims his seat next to the still sleeping Virgil and Roman with a pouty expression.

Patton smiles a little at that, glad to have one responsibility lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Logan," he says, sliding into the passenger seat at the front. (They'd towelled it down before entering the cafe so it's no longer wet.)

Janus sits next to Remus, wondering whether he'll be able to get some rest now. Probably not. 

"No problem." Logan slides into the driver's seat. He glances at Patton for a moment, debating, and turns on the radio. That should help cheer Patton up a little.

Patton buckles his seatbelt up and rests his head against the window, staring at the mostly empty car park outside with disinterest. Why do things never go as planned?

Remus glances at Roman and Virgil, smirking to himself.

Virgil mumbles something incomprehensible.

Patton closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Sometimes when he's feeling sad and goes to sleep, he'll wake up feeling happier again. He wants that to happen now.

Remus takes out his own mess of a phone and snaps a few pictures of Roman and Virgil, importing them into the photoshop app.

Patton's mind wanders back to earlier on in the day, when the incident.. or incidents happened. Even though it happened to Logan and Janus too, he can't help but feel that he's done something terribly wrong, like it's his fault the others got into that situation. Technically, it is. If he had planned the road trip better - or even not scheduled one at all - the other two wouldn't have been in such embarrassing situations. He's a terrible person, he realises. He shifts so that his face is pressed into his arm as more tears well up in his eyes, beginning to drip down his cheeks.

Remus begins to edit the pictures he took on photoshop, a mischievous grin in place as he does so.

Logan drives calmly, sighing as they turn a corner and are greeted with lines of traffic. Oh well, most of the others are asleep and Remus is busy. This won't be so bad....

A tiny sob escapes Patton but he quickly pushes his fist against his mouth to stop further sounds from escaping. He needs to calm down. He needs to-

Remus edits rainbow moustaches on top of Roman's eyes, laughing to himself.

The sob quickly attracts Logan's attention and he sighs when he realises what's happening. "Patton?" He calls softly, making sure Remus can't hear. He doesn't need his input for this.

Patton buries his face further in his arm, tears soaking his hoodie sleeve.

Remus somehow finds a picture of mouldy bacon and replaces Roman's hair with it.

"Patton, it's okay." Logan tries. He isn't great at dealing with feelings, but seeing Patton sad makes him upset too and he doesn't like it.

Roman begins to stir, shifting in his seat. He stretches, opening his eyes for a second, but upon seeing they're still in the car he closes his eyes again.

Patton doesn't say anything, mentally berating himself for crying in front of the others. Gosh, they must think he's such a baby. First he wets himself, now he's crying like a child. Some Dad he is..

Virgil opens his eyes, rousing a little from sleep. "Where are we..?" He mumbles, shifting sleepily in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. 

"N..nothing.." Patton whimpers, pressing his palms against his eyes as he tries to stop crying.

Virgil chews on his lip, noticing the growing pressure in his bladder. Glancing hazily at the front seats however, he realises his need is unimportant compared to the situation at the moment. He closes his eyes, resting his head back on Roman's shoulder and tries to fall asleep again.

"I can't help if you don't tell me." Logan responds patiently, glancing over to Patton. Luckily they're still in traffic so he can get away with looking over more often. 

Roman stays still, his eyes shut, even when he feels Virgil move.

"I'm fine," Patton snaps, wiping the tears from his eyes, finally managing to stop the majority of his crying. He's very much not fine, but he'd never tell Logan that, he'd never tell anyone that.

Virgil sighs quietly, unable to return to sleep. He's a little too uncomfortable for that unfortunately.

Logan waits silently for a few moments. "Alright." He responds quietly. He doesn't believe Patton, but he's making him more upset. He doesn't know what to do. 

Roman opens his eyes again, glancing at Virgil. He can't seem to sleep anymore either.

Patton takes his phone out again and continues playing candy crush, a few stray tears still dripping down his cheeks.

Virgil sighs again, shifting his position once more. Why did he agree to go on this stupid Road trip anyway?

Logan continues to drive, or at least tries to. The traffic still isn't letting up. 

"Hey, you're awake." Roman whispers to Virgil, sitting up.

Virgil groans, rubbing at his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes," he sits up properly too, stretching his arms a bit.

Patton isn't really that interested in the game. It's not that fun, really. He turns his phone off and returns to staring out the window.

Roman is distracted as he feels a slight pressure in his bladder, but stays quiet - the others all seem tense and he isn't sure if it's safe to speak.

Virgil slides his headphones back over his ears - they seem to have slipped off at some point - and stares straight ahead.

Remus finishes editing the picture of Roman and Virgil. He sends it to Janus, grinning exuberantly.

Janus groans as his phone vibrates, waking him up. He turns it on, squinting at the screen for a moment, and turns to Remus. "What the fuck?" He mutters.

Roman shifts in his seat, a little uncomfortable. It's nothing serious, he's fine, right?

Remus smirks at him. "It's Virgil and Roman," he says.

Virgil perks up at the mention of his name. "What?" He demands, glaring at Remus. He knows it can't be anything good.

Janus rolls his eyes, putting his phone back down."Have fun." He mutters, turning away from Remus. He curls up against the window, falling asleep again.

"I will!" Remus exclaims.

Virgil sighs, shifting forward and then back in his seat. He glances upwards, biting his lip anxiously. "How long till the next stop?" He questions.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Roman mutters. 

"There's a stop in 20 minutes, but it might take longer because of this traffic." Logan responds calmly. "Is everything alright?" He uses the mirror to check the backseat.

Virgil nods quickly, ignoring the fact that he's torn a hole in his lip and it's started to bleed. "Yeah," he says, his voice quiet.

"Oo I want more food!" Remus exclaims, grinning once more. (He just won't stop!)

Remus rummages around in the bags, taking out a few snacks and a bottle of water.

Virgil averts his eyes, crossing his legs with a sigh. He can hold it for 20 minutes. He's not weak.

Roman hisses under his breath as he sees the water, looking away at Virgil instead. He's not going to admit his problem....

Remus opens the bottle of water and takes a few long sips, not really caring how loud he's being.

Virgil uncrosses his legs, fidgeting a little. The pressure in his bladder has increased a good deal since he first became aware of it. This is not good.

Roman glares at Remus, partly because he notices how it's affecting Virgil and partly because it's affecting him too. "Do you really have to drink so obnoxiously?" He asks.

"Yes," Remus replies, proceeding to spill water down his chin. 

Virgil shifts about again, the pressure in his abdomen impossible to ignore at this point. Once again, he debates speaking up, but decides against it when the thought if doing so renders him feeling even more anxious than before.

"You're gross." Roman grimaces, looking away again, but it quickly turns to concern when he sees how much Virgil is shifting. He considers speaking up about it for Virgil, but knows it will probably only increase the side's anxiety, so keeps quiet.

"Ooo, thank you!" Remus says, licking the water from his lips before tipping more down his throat as if trying to purposefully rile his brother up. 

"Remus, please stop," Virgil begs, pressing his thighs together in discomfort.

Roman glares at Remus, tempted to shove him, but resists because neither he nor Virgil want to see water being spilt at the moment. He waits for Remus to finish the water, squirming discreetly.

Remus sticks his tongue out. He knows exactly what he's doing. 

Virgil chews on his fingernails, trying to keep his squirming to a minimum. It doesn't seem to be working. They've been on the road for hours and he hasn't gone to the bathroom since they left the house.

Roman notices the way Virgil is squirming. "Hey Logan how long is it until the stop?" He asks, looking at Virgil from the corner of his eye. 

"15 minutes." Logan responds. "Is everything alright back there?" He uses the mirror to glance at Roman and Virgil.

Virgil's fingers are becoming bloody. He crosses and uncrosses his legs again and again, stopping between doing so to rub his thighs together, tiny whines escaping him. It's pretty clear he's desperate.

"Uh... Can we pull over before then?" Roman asks instead. 

"I'll see if I can find anywhere." Logan responds. The traffic is only just beginning to move. 

Virgil's fidgeting is shaking Roman, and in turn making his urge worse, but he's not going to say anything about it.

Patton finally manages to fall asleep, his body slumped against the side of the car, leaning against the window. 

Virgil lets out a pained noise, squirming around in his seat.

Logan smiles a little upon seeing Patton finally resting. Then he hears the pained noise from Virgil and turns his attention to him. "Virgil? Are you alright?" He asks. 

Virgil shakes his head, jamming his hands between his legs. "Can you please pull over?" He begs, tears shining in his eyes. 

Remus glances at both Virgil and his brother, feeling sympathetic despite his earlier teasing. He was in the same position not that long ago after all.

"I'll look for somewhere." Logan nods, looking around eagerly for somewhere to stop. 

Beside Virgil, Roman crosses and uncrosses his legs. "This is bad." He murmurs, trying to stay still.

Virgil whimpers as he leaks, bending forward with his hands pressed between his thighs. The tiniest wet spot appears on his dark black trousers. 

Patton stirs, the disruption rousing him a little. "Hmm?" He mumbles, cracking an eye open.

"I can pull over in a few minutes, Virgil." Logan reassures. He glances at Patton but is quickly distracted by driving as he has to swerve to avoid something. 

Roman groans a little as the car swerves, glancing over to Virgil nervously.

"O.. Okay.." Virgil mumbles, trembling. He doesn't know how much longer he's going to last. 

Patton yawns, sitting up again. "What's going on?" He questions sleepily.

Logan hesitates, unsure of whether to answer Patton or not. He doesn't want to upset him again..."We need to stop again." He says calmly, hoping that'll work for now. 

"Oh.." Patton mumbles," frowning,"Is something wrong?" 

"Logan," Virgil hisses, leaking again, this time long enough for pee to drip onto the seat beneath him,"Please pull over now," he pleads, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"1 minute Virgil. Just try to hold on, okay?" Logan pleads, not wanting a repeat of earlier's events again. 

Roman looks at Virgil, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm trying," Virgil sobs, leaking once more. Wetness trails down his legs. 

Patton glances into the back, realising what's happening. The look on Virgil's face makes him want to cry. This is all his fault, isn't it? Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Why did he ever think any of his ideas would be good ones?

Logan finally manages to pull over, though he isn't sure if it's too late or not. He slows the car to a stop, glancing to the backseats with the mirror.

Virgil can't stop leaking, the small stream escaping from him slowly soaks through his trousers. "Nononono please-" he gasps, bending over as he tries in vain to stop it. 

"It's okay, kiddo," Patton says, his voice shaky, attempting to comfort Virgil. 

"No it's not!" Virgil snarls, curling into a ball as he wets himself properly now, unable to hold on.

Roman puts a gentle hand on Virgil's shoulder. "It's okay, Virge. It wasn't your fault."

Logan sighs, a little guilty. If only he'd been able to pull over just a few minutes sooner...

Virgil shrugs Roman's grip off, curling even further into himself. "Go away," he sobs. 

Patton looks away, blinking back the tears in his eyes. This is all his fault.

"Sorry." Roman whispers, backing away from Virgil. 

"I'll get you some clothes." Logan murmurs, going to the back of the car and getting them. 

With the car stopped and everyone talking, Janus stirs, quickly waking up. He stretches sleepily. "Wha's going on?" He slurs, still half asleep.

Virgil doesn't move from where he sits, doesn't even reply to Logan. He just keeps crying, his breathing speeding up. He's finally finished peeing now, having soaked his clothes, the seat and the floor. He's got some on his hoodie and the sight of it makes him cry more.

"Hey, Virgil." Roman calls, urging the side to look at him. "Can you focus on your breathing?" He begins to count out his breathing, hoping Virgil will follow. 

Logan pauses with the clothes, sensing now is not the right time.

Despite his mounting panic, Virgil listens to Roman, trying his best to replicate Princey's breathing as best he can.

Roman continues to count out his breathing, completely forgetting about his own situation. Virgil is his top priority at the moment.

Slowly, carefully, Virgil's breathing returns to normal. He rubs the tears from his eyes. "Roman..?" He mumbles.

"Shh. It's alright." Roman soothes, not taking his eyes off of Virgil.

Virgil leans into Roman, wrapping his arms around him as he buries his face in Roman's chest.

Roman moves to hug Virgil, shielding him from everyone else's view. He feels like he's forgetting something, but it doesn't matter. He has to make sure Virgil is okay first.

Virgil clings to Roman, too upset to care that his tears are most definitely staining Roman's clothes. 

Patton doesn't know what to do. He feels as if by just being here in the car he's intruding on something private that he doesn't have the right to. He turns back to face the front, staring at the cars passing on the road a bit to the right. He just wants to go home.

Roman continues to soothe Virgil. "It's fine." He whispers to the anxious side. 

Virgil shakes his head,"No s'not fine.."

Logan notices Patton looking forward. He looks like he wants to disappear. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Logan asks.

Patton glances at Logan, blinking tears from his eyes. He nods,"Okay," He opens the door to the passenger seat and gets out, closing it behind him. 

Logan leads Patton around - he has no idea where they're going but he knows Patton needs to escape. 

Roman sighs, unsure of what to say. "The others did it too." He tries. 

Virgil looks up at that, confusion marring his face. "They did?" He questions.

Patton walks in silence, staring at his feet as he does so. He feels like crying, but he doesn't. He's in public. He can't cry in public. His fake smile has never felt so painful. 

Logan glances at Patton, concern flooding onto his face. "Are you alright?" he asks, though he already knows what Patton's answer will be. Roman nods. 

"While you were sleeping. Janus, Patton and Logan did." 

"Oh," Is Virgil's response. He wipes stray tears from his face with his sleeve. "Didn't know that." He mumbles. 

Roman wraps his arms tighter around Virgil comfortingly. 

Virgil smiles weakly, melting into Roman's safe embrace.

"I'm fine, Logan," Patton replies, laughing a little to himself. The laugh sounds wrong, fractured, haunting. His fake smile grows. He's fine. He's fine. He will not allow himself to be anything other than fine. 

"Patton." Logan stops walking, turning to the moral side. "I need you to be honest." 

Patton continues walking until he realises Logan's stopped. He stops too, his gaze still on his feet. "I am," he mumbles, his voice quiet,"I'm fine," 

"It's okay to not be happy sometimes." Logan states, looking Patton in the eye. "No one is going to think any less of you for having feelings."

Patton sighs. "I know, I know. I know I promised I wouldn't do this again.. I just.." he glares at the floor, hating it for simply existing, hating himself for simply existing.

Logan puts a hand on Patton's shoulder, not knowing if it will help or not. It's worth a try. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me how you feel. Try to be honest." He reassures.

"I'm sorry Logan. Gosh," Patton laughs, running a hand over his face,"I've done it again, haven't I? I just.. I don't.. "

"There's no need to apologise." Logan responds calmly. "You haven't done anything wrong, I just need to know what's wrong. I want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do," Patton snaps, clenching his fists as tears well up in his eyes. "You don't.. you say you don't feel.. how can you possibly understand?"

"I-" Logan stops, looking down at the floor. "At least let me try. I care about you, Patton."

"Don't make that mistake..." Patton says, swiping the tears from his eyes,"Can we go back to the car now?"

"Not yet." Logan says firmly. "We need to give Virgil a chance to calm down without being surrounded too much." He sighs, not sure what to say. "I- I'll listen if there's anything you want to talk about."

Patton sits down on the side of the pavement, staring at the grass in front of him. He doesn't say anything.

Logan sits next to him, not saying anything. It's up to Patton, and as much as he wants to get the answer from him, he knows it may do more harm than good.

"I'm sorry," Patton repeats, taking a fistful of grass and uprooting it with one harsh tug. More tears streak down his cheeks. "Why can't I just be happy, Logan? I don't want to be sad.. I d-don't like it,"

"Do you know what's making you sad?" Logan asks, his voice quiet and calm. 

Patton screws his eyes shut,"I.. I don't want to say.."

"That's okay." Logan reassures. "There's lots of things we can do to cheer you up."

Patton opens his eyes, looking up at Logan. "Like what?" He asks.

"Well..." Logan thinks for a moment. "Until we get to the hotel, we could listen to music, or tell stories," he tries to focus on what makes Patton happy. "Once we get there we can watch movies, and they have a swimming pool, remember?"

Despite how low he's feeling, a small smile forms on his face. This time it's real. He wipes his eyes for what feels like the billionth time today and nods. "That does sound fun,"

Patton yawns, knuckling at his eyes tiredly. "M'tired. Can we go back to the car now?" He questions, leaning on Logan a little.

"Good idea." Logan instinctively puts an arm around Patton, helping him back to the car.

Patton leans into Logan as they walk back to the car, using the other side to support his weight. 

Once they get back to the car, Logan helps Patton to the passenger seat. He grabs a blanket from the back of the car, wrapping it around Patton. Looking at the others he sees Virgil and Roman curled up together again, and smiles.

"Thank you, Lo," Patton murmurs, the slight smile still on his face as he cuddles up in the blanket, resting his head on the window. 

Logan sits in the driver's seat, glancing back at everyone using the mirror. "Everyone ready to leave?" He asks.

Remus nods, busy editing more pictures on his phone. 

Virgil mumbles something that could be taken as a 'yes', curling further into Roman's side possessively.

Roman looks like he wants to speak, but seeing Virgil curl into him seems to change his mind and he nods to Logan. 

Logan uses the mirror to check on Janus, who is asleep, and begins to drive.

Remus shifts a little in his seat, becoming aware of the slight pressure in his bladder. He quickly forgets it however, far more interested in the hilarious things he can do to his brother's face on photoshop.

Janus barely reacts to the car starting, still asleep. 

Roman is aware of the fact that he still has to pee, but it's not so bad and he easily ignores it in favour of snuggling up to Virgil. 

Logan switches on the radio - he doesn't like the music, but the car is oddly silent and it doesn't feel right.

Remus edits Roman's face so that he has poopy eyes and applies multiple effects to his clothes, twisting them into something far more sinister than his usual attire. 

Patton stirs, the blanket falling off his right shoulder a little. "Lo.." he mumbles, still asleep.

Roman shifts in his seat, trying to fall asleep, but struggles. 

"What is it, Patton?" Logan asks, carefully reaching over to re-tuck the blanket over Patton's shoulder

"Love.. you.." Patton murmurs, smiling in is sleep.

Logan blushes bright red, surprised. He focuses on driving, Patton's words circling around in his mind. "Thank you?" He stammers, immediately regretting it. He's lucky Patton's asleep. 

Roman snickers from his seat, grateful for the distraction. "I suggest you don't use that response when he wakes up." He teases. 

"Shut up." Logan responds, still blushing.

Patton makes a sleepy sound similar to a giggle and tucks his head into the blanket, his eyes still closed. 

"Shhh," Virgil whines, snuggling into Roman,"M'tryna sleep,"

Logan smiles fondly to himself. He wonders if Patton was being truthful or not, but thinking about it makes his head hurt a little so he stops, focussing on driving. 

Roman smiles at Virgil, but he's cut off by an ache in his bladder and he shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He should have gone earlier; he'll have to wait now.

"Thank you," Virgil mumbles, yawning. 

Remus fidgets in his seat subconsciously as he messes around on the photoshop app. The picture of Roman now looks more akin to a mangled mess of a zombie covered in poop than it does to the Prince himself. He manages to amuse himself doing this and at least he's not trying to eat the seatbelt or his own shoe anymore.

"Get some more sleep." Roman suggests, trying his hardest to stay still. "There's still..... Logan how long do we have left until we get to the hotel?" 

"An hour and a half." Logan responds.

"There's still an hour and a half until we get there." Roman continues, internally cursing. That's a long time.

Remus sighs, a small spike of worry forming inside him. An hour and a half is a long time to be feeling this .. uncomfortable for. 

Virgil nods, wrapping an arm around Roman as he nuzzles into the other side's neck. "Mmm.. okay,"

Roman snuggles into Virgil, ignoring the way his bladder protests against the action. He'll be fine, and Virgil is warm.

Virgil manages to fall asleep, snoring ever so slightly and quietly as he rests against Roman.

Roman shifts again - Virgil is warm, but the way he's leaning on him isn't helping his situation. He's not going to move him, however. 

Logan glances over to Patton, still smiling fondly. He hopes Patton is happier now, and also hopes the rest of the trip will be okay...

Virgil stirs as Roman moves, mumbling something inaudible. 

Remus smirks, having finished editing yet another picture of Roman. He sends the five pictures he's messed up so far to his brother, grinning widely.

Roman feels his phone buzz and pulls it from his pocket to check. He opens the message from Remus and stares at the pictures for a long time. "If you don't delete those, I'm going to kill you and make sure no one finds the body." He growls at his brother.

"Ooo please do! I've always wanted to be buried!" Remus exclaims, shifting a little in his seat, an excited expression on his face. He glances at his phone in his hands, a sudden thought occurring to him. His phone case is a dark green colour, like mould. He wonders if it'll taste like mould too-

Roman growls at Remus, reaching over Virgil to snatch the phone from him and delete the pictures.

"Hey!" Remus exclaims, tugging the phone back,"I was gonna eat that!" 

Stuck in between Roman and Remus, Virgil hisses, waking up suddenly. He glares at the two of them, tugging his hood over his head. "Stop it!" He complains.

Roman snatches the phone again, determined to delete the photos, but when he notices they've woken Virgil he stops, relaxing his grip on the phone. "Sorry." He mutters.

Virgil just hisses, curling into himself on the seat, glaring dagger eyes at the two from under his purple hood.

Roman glares at Remus, feeling uncomfortable in his seat from both his bladder and the glare Virgil is giving him.

"Are you guys gonna stop that now?" Virgil asks, clearly annoyed.

Remus fidgets again, sighing. "I'm boreddd~" he complains, chewing at the sleeve on his shirt.

"Fine." Roman mutters, looking out of the window. He can't wait to get out of the car now.

Remus moves to biting at his fingers, not really caring that he's leaving little teeth marks all over his skin as he does so. He's bored, hungry and needs to pee. This is what he resorts to.

Logan glances at Remus in the mirror, catching sight of him biting his hand. "Try not to do that, Remus." He warns. "We'll be at the hotel in an hour and you can find something to do then."

Remus grumbles to himself, ignoring Logan completely. Tiny spots of red dot the marks on his fingers. He licks them. They taste nice-

Logan sighs again, but there's nothing he can do from the driver's seat. "Why don't you wake up Janus and see if he'll let you watch a movie?" He suggests, completely out of ideas.

Remus nods vigorously, turning to Janus. He shakes the other side's shoulder. "Janus~" he calls,"Wake up I wanna watch a gory movieee~"

Janus groans, putting a hand over his face sleepily. Hearing what Remus has to say, he gets his phone, opening Netflix and handing it to Remus before he goes to sleep again.

Remus grins, taking the phone from Janus without even saying thanks. His eyes are glued to the screen as he becomes absorbed in the movie. He doesn't even notice that he's squirming around in his seat.

Roman stares out of the window, shifting every once in a while. He doesn't know if he's going to last until they get to the hotel.....

Virgil glances at Roman, concerned. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." Roman responds through gritted teeth. He isn't, but Virgil doesn't need to be concerned.

Virgil frowns. "You don't seem fine.." he mumbles, glancing away.

"I am." Roman nods, trying his best to stop moving. It doesn't work and he squirms back and forth in his seat uncomfortably.

Remus is not doing much better off. He's beginning to regret downing that entire water bottle to annoy his brother. He shifts about in his seat, whining under his breath as he struggles to concentrate on the movie.

Logan hears the whine, though only just, and glances at him in the mirror. "Remus, are you alright?" He asks.

Remus shakes his head,"No. I have to peee~" he whines, squirming continuously.

Logan sighs, a feeling of déjà vu creeping up on him. "We're going to arrive at the hotel in an hour. Can you hold it?"

"An hour?" Remus repeats, eyes growing wide. "Eh bitch, no,"

"Alright." Logan nods, feeling a tad bit offended but brushing it off easily. "I'll see when I can next stop." 

Roman glares at his brother for the simple fact that he's just annoying. He shifts again, crossing his legs and resisting the urge to groan. 

Of course Remus notices Roman's movements. He looks at him hard, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

Roman squirms again, uncrossing his legs and biting his lip. He catches Remus's eye. "What?" He hisses, clearly embarrassed at being caught.

Remus chuckles,"Oh nothing," he continues to stare at Roman with the same creepy look as if he's planning something.

Roman squirms, resisting the urge to hold himself. He mentally curses his brother for staring at him. "Logan, when was that stop?" He asks quietly. 

"I think there's a stop in 20 miles." Logan responds. "I thought you went when we stopped earlier?" 

"Nope." Roman sighs, looking at the floor. 

"Well that was a stupid idea." Logan rolls his eyes, turning his focus back to driving. If it happens a third time...

Remus uses his 4G and searches the internet for what he's looking for, still squirming as he does so. He downloads ten videos of waterfalls and sends them to Roman, smirking to himself despite his own predicament. 

Virgil shoots Roman a look of concern. "Ro.. are you alright?"

Roman feels his phone buzz again and opens it. As soon as he sees the videos he whines, turning off the phone and throwing it onto the floor in front of him, but the videos still taunt him in his mind. He moves back and forth in his seat uncomfortably. "Fuck you." He hisses to Remus, ignoring Virgil's question.

Remus just smirks.

Virgil, since he's sat next to Remus, somehow believes Roman was speaking to him. He shifts away from Roman as much as he can and frowns at the floor.

Remus just smirks. Virgil, since he's sat next to Remus, somehow believes Roman was speaking to him. He shifts away from Roman as much as he can and frowns at the floor.

"Okay," Virgil mumbles, turning the volume of his music up. He's so done with the stupid road trip. He just wants to go home.

Roman sighs, glaring at Remus. This is all his fault... 

"Is everyone alright back there?" Logan asks, a little nervous.

"No," Virgil snaps, tugging his good over his head and bringing his knees into his chest. 

"How long till we get thereee?" Remus whines, rubbing his thighs together, the movie practically forgotten.

"15 minutes." Logan replies. 

Roman groans, slipping a hand in between his legs and biting his lip hard.

Remus groans, crossing his legs again. "That's too long~" he complains.

Virgil glances at Roman from the corner of his eye, feeling a little bad for him.

"Remus I'm sorry, I can't teleport." Logan states. "You're going to have to wait." 

Roman whines softly to himself, squirming in his seat again. He's about to join the others....

"Ugh," Remus groans, jamming his hands between his legs.

Roman glances at Virgil, edging himself closer to the window and away from the anxious side. He leaks slightly and curses, slamming his legs together and holding himself.

Remus whines again, swaying back and forth in his seat as he tries for the second time today not to wet himself.

Remus's swaying wakes up Janus, who glares at him, exhaustion directing him. "Can you stop moving?" he grumbles. 

Next to Virgil, Roman rubs his thighs together. "Fuck...no..." He whimpers to himself, leaking again.

"Do you want pee all over you?" Remus snaps,"I'm trying to do you a favour," 

Virgil sighs, slipping the headphones from his ears and turning to Roman. "You're doing really well, Ro," he tries, biting his lip.

Janus stares at Remus for a second, surprised. "Again?" He sighs, edging away from Remus slightly. 

Roman shakes his head frantically, face turning red."'m sorry." He mutters. "I can't hold it."

"No, I was joking," Remus hisses, bending over as a leak escapes him. 

Virgil's eyes grow wide at that. "Logan.?" He begins,"Can you pull over?"

Logan glances at the backseat, his eyes wide. "No, we're on the motorway Virgil. The stop is in 10 miles." He offers. 

Roman whines as another leak escapes him, leaving a spot on his pants. He squirms back and forth, looking away from everyone.

"Okay.." Virgil mumbles, chewing on his nails. This is not going to end well. 

Remus squirms around, tipping back and forth in some sort of rhythm as his bladder begs to be released right now.

Roman lets out a pained noise, moving his hands away as his control finally breaks. He watches helplessly as pee spreads from his crotch and runs down his legs, dripping loudly into the footwell. It feels gross and extremely humiliating, but he can't deny that it's good to finally let go. He tips his head back, letting out a tiny sigh and closing his eyes. 

From the front, Logan looks at Roman through the mirror, feeling sympathetic as he sees what's happening.

Virgil shifts away from Roman, not wanting to get pee on him. He does anyway. 

Remus groans, leaking into his pants yet again as the sound of Roman peeing nearly causes him to break. He manages to hold on somehow by the skin of his teeth.

Roman looks at Virgil, feeling a little guilty, but there's nothing he can do to stop it. He looks down at the floor with a sigh.

"It's not your fault, Ro," Virgil says quietly, offering a tiny smile. 

A second later Remus breaks. He gasps aloud as pee spurts from between his fingers, pouring down his legs. He sits there, panting, eyes wide, watching the pee spread out from his crotch. 

Roman lets out a choked sob, looking away from Virgil as tears trickle down his cheeks. 

Staring at Remus with wide eyes, Janus feels as though he should offer some kind of comfort. He can't think of anything to say, and edges closer to the window to try and avoid getting wet. It doesn't work.

Virgil doesn't know what to do. He's not good at comforting people- he never knows what to say or do. "Please don't cry," is all he manages. 

Remus finishes at last, giving a sigh of relief. "Oh well.." he mutters, turning his attention to other things.. other things such as biting his hands again. Yum!

Roman continues to sob, his face turned away from Virgil. "'m not." He lies, wiping the tears away from his face. They're quickly replaced by new ones. 

Janus notices remus biting his hand, but doesn't know whether he can stop him without upsetting him. "Don't do that." He tries.

Virgil tentatively reaches out at touches Roman's arm. "It happened to the others too.." he says, the sight of Roman upset making him upset. 

Remus glances at Janus, his hand still stuffed in his mouth. He takes it out. "But I'm bored..." he mumbles, sighing. 

Roman sighs. "I guess." He mutters. "But I'm supposed to be the strong one! How is anyone going to see me as brave if..." He trails off, unable to say it. 

Janus looks to Remus, a little sympathy clouding his expression. "We'll be there soon." He reassures. "Then we'll find something to do." 

"You don't always have to be strong, just as Patton doesn't always have to be happy," Virgil replies, sighing,"It's okay," 

"Okay," Remus replies, before continuing to nibble on his own hand.

"You're right." Roman sighs reluctantly, feeling uncomfortable in his now soaked clothes. He rests his head on Virgil's shoulder gently. 

At the mention of the moral side, Logan glances over to check up on Patton. 

Patton's still asleep.. somehow, leaning rather heavily against the window. 

A fond smile appears on Logan's face as he sees Patton sleeping. He reaches over to adjust Patton's blanket so it's covering him again.

Virgil wraps his arm around Roman to pull him closer, no longer caring about getting wet or not. "Mhm," Virgil mumbles, smiling slightly. 

Roman easily falls asleep against Virgil, the Anxious side being a comfort to him. 

Virgil smiles wider at the sight of Roman sleeping. He touches a fleeting kiss to the top of the other side's head. 

Roman continues to sleep, though a small smile graces his face.

Janus leans against the window again. He's a little tired, but isn't sure if it's safe to sleep while Remus is in this kind of mood. 

"Ooo look!" Remus exclaims, thrusting his bleeding hand in Janus' face,"It's got blood!"

Janus's eyes widen upon seeing Remus' injured hand. "Logan, are there any tissues in the front?" He asks with a sigh. 

Logan grabs a packet of tissues, passing them back to Janus, who accepts them gratefully. "What happened?" Logan asks, glancing to the back seat. 

"Remus is bored again." Janus replies, grabbing his hand and beginning to clean it up.

Remus watches silently as Janus wipes the blood from his hand, strangely mesmerised by the action. 

Virgil glances at them, a frown fixed on his face. "Is he still eating himself..?" He asks, tone exasperated,"Thought he was passed this.."

"Guess not." Janus responds, still focused on cleaning up the blood. He pauses to glance at Remus, a little concerned. 

"S'pretty colour," Remus remarks, grinning. 

Virgil sighs, his eyes dropping to the ground,"Guess not," he repeats. 

Janus struggles not to laugh, knowing it's probably a bad idea. He finishes cleaning up the blood, putting the tissue down. "Try not to do that again." He warns Remus, knowing it probably won't work.

As soon as Janus explicitly tells him not to do something, Remus knows he's got to do it. He begins gnawing on his other hand, humming a little to himself. 

Janus sighs loudly - he knew that was going to happen. He grabs Remus's hand, gently pulling it away from his mouth. "Don't make me duct tape your hands again." He warns. 

Logan clears his throat. "We'll be stopping in a few minutes so that you can change." He calls, hoping to distract Remus a bit.

Remus nods, starting to chew at his lip,"Okay okay. Can I watch another movie?" He glances at Janus with his best pleading expression. 

Virgil rolls his eyes, turning the volume up on his music, hoping to block out the world around him. 

"That's a good idea." Janus nods, handing his phone to Remus again. It's almost dead but if it'll keep him quiet for a while then it's worth it. 

Logan reaches the stop and parks the car carefully. He looks into the backseat at the others.

"Yey!" Remus exclaims, taking the phone from Janus once more, his eyes lighting up with excitement. 

"Are we there yet..?" Virgil asks, glancing up at Logan.

"Yes." Logan nods before getting out of the car. He goes to the back, getting more clothes for the others. 

Janus looks to Remus, wondering whether it's a better to just leave him to watch the movie instead. He seems comfortable...

Remus doesn't even notice they've stopped. His eyes are glued to the screen as he watches the movie intently. 

Logan hands the clothes to Virgil and Janus, stopping when he sees Roman is still fast asleep. "Should we wake him up?" He asks.

Virgil glances at him,"I don't know.. I doubt he'll want to walk into the hotel with his trousers looking like.. that," he remarks. 

"Good point." Logan decides. He shakes Roman's shoulder, waking him up. 

"Wha-?" Roman slurs, half asleep. He covers his face with his hand. "Are we at the hotel?" 

"Almost." Logan responds. "You need to get changed." He offers the clothes to Roman, who takes them sleepily.

"Is there anywhere we can go to.. you know..?" Virgil mumbles, looking at the ground awkwardly,"I don't like getting changed in front of people,"

"They have bathrooms inside." Logan nods. "You could change there." 

Roman gets out of the car, still tired. He hides behind Logan, not wanting to be seen.

"Okay.." Virgil replies, following Roman out of the car. 

In the front, Patton stirs, opening his eyes a little. "Are we.. are we here?" He asks sleepily, sitting up and wiping the drool from his face.

"Not yet, we're just stopping for a moment." Logan replies to Patton. "Do you want anything?" 

Janus gets out of the car hesitantly - he wants to change, even if Remus doesn't seem to.

Patton shakes his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "No thanks, M'good," he replies. 

Virgil glances at the clothes in his hands, feeling awkward about having to change again today, even if it's not for the same reason. 

Noticing the uneasy look on Virgil's face, Roman feels the need to apologise again. "I'm sorry." He mutters to Virgil as they go inside. 

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault," Virgil replies, sighing. 

"Still." Roman sighs miserably. 

"No need to feel embarrassed about it, Roman." Logan tries. "Everyone has done it today." 

"I'm still embarrassed about earlier, if it helps," Virgil says, offering a nervous smile. 

Logan leads the group into the bathrooms, going to a stall to pee - he's not making that mistake again.

"Maybe we can just forget that any of this happened and hope the drive back is a little better?" Janus suggests. 

Roman nods, going into a stall quickly to change. 

Virgil takes the furthest stall and locks the door behind him, changing as quickly as he can. The sight of his body without clothes on always makes him feel miserable so he yanks the dry trousers over his legs hurriedly, nearly tripping and falling over in his rush. 

Janus hurriedly changes, a little annoyed that he has to do it again, though this time it wasn't his fault, and exits the stall with his other clothes in hand.

Logan finishes and goes to the sink to wash his hands. This road trip may be a disaster but right now he's okay and decides to focus on that rather than the... Less than ideal things that have happened. 

Virgil leaves the stall with the pants he took off slung over his arm. He stares at the floor and waits for Roman, chewing on his nails anxiously. 

Roman changes and leaves the stall, feeling a little more confident now that his clothes are dry again. He manages to smile at Virgil, and though it's a little weak he calls it an achievement. 

"Everyone ready to go?" Logan asks, taking the clothes from the others and putting them in a bag again. 

Virgil nods, wrapping his arms around himself. He just really wants to go home at this point and sleep. He follows the others, trailing a little behind as they head back to the car. 

Logan gets in the driver's seat again - he's a little tired, but Patton is still sleeping and the others don't know the way. 

Janus sits back next to Remus, sleepily resting his head against the window.

Roman looks out of the window, humming to himself cheerfully. 

Remus is still watching the movie, seemingly oblivious to the others around him. 

Virgil sits back in between Roman and Remus, yawning. "How long till we get to the hotel again..?" He asks. 

"About 20 minutes." Logan responds, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. 

Virgil nods, mumbling a quiet 'okay' before curling into himself and tugging his hood over his head once more. 

Logan drives calmly, still tapping his fingers as a song he recognises comes on on the radio. 

Janus, noticing Remus is distracted again, allows himself to fall asleep for a while. 

Virgil sighs, cracking his eyes open. "Can we open a window?" He asks, "It's kinda hot in here,"

"Sure." Logan opens the windows half-way, hoping to cool Virgil down a bit. They're almost there, which he's grateful for. 

"Thanks," Virgil mumbles, resting his head on his knees once more. He closes his eyes, attempting to sleep. He doesn't get very far.

With the windows open, spilling a cool breeze into the car, Patton wakes up again, moving away from the source of coolness. 

"Hello Patton." Logan nods, still driving. "We'll be at the hotel in 5 minutes. You should probably stay awake."

Patton nods,"Okay," he wraps the blanket further around himself as more cold wind blows in through the half open window, shivering a little. 

Noticing the way Patton shivers, Logan presses a button, closing Patton's window. They only have a few minutes left, hopefully Virgil will be okay.

"Thanks Lo!" Patton exclaims, grinning at him adorably. 

Virgil hisses at the loud sound, pressing his headphones tighter against his ears. 

Logan glances at Virgil, a little concerned, but tries to focus on Patton's cute grin instead. They leave the motorway, pulling into a town, and he begins to search for the hotel. 

Patton stares out the window, trying to enjoy the view. He's feeling hungry now since he skipped lunch but he pays it no mind. After all, this isn't the first time he's missed a meal. 

Logan is quickly able to find the hotel and parks the car, turning to wake up the others who are asleep. 

Remus looks up from the movie, his eyes lighting up. "Ooo! Swimming time! I'm gonna drown some children -" 

Virgil doesn't move, just opens his eyes a little and stares at Logan with a pained expression. 

Logan notices the look, concern overtaking him. "Virgil, are you alright?" He asks.

"Don't feel good.." he mumbles, his voice quiet. 

Logan gets out of the car, going to the door. He ushers Roman out (Roman doesn't seem too happy about that, but Logan has more important things to think about.)

Logan feels Virgil's forehead, wincing when he finds its a little too warm.

"Have you been drinking enough water?" He asks, a suspicion growing in his mind.

Virgil's shrugs,"I dunno.. I had coffee this morning.."

Remus follows his brother out of the car, still holding Janus' phone. His trousers are still soaked but he doesn't seem to care. 

Logan sighs - coffee is most definitely not enough to hydrate Virgil for the day. He grabs a bottle of water, offering it to Virgil. "Drink that - slowly or you'll get sick." He warns.

Virgil takes the bottle from Logan weakly and begins to sip at the water, his eyes mostly closed. 

Logan waits patiently for Virgil to finish the water, ignoring the fact that the others are just standing outside the car with nothing to do. Virgil's health is the priority at the moment.

When he's drank about half of it, Virgil pauses, glancing at Logan awkwardly. "Do I have to drink all of it?" He asks. 

Remus begins to gnaw at the edge of Janus' phone case, growing bored quickly. 

"It would be a good idea." Logan advises. "You're severely dehydrated. 

Janus wants to take the phone back from Remus, feeling disgusted, but he knows if he does Remus will start biting himself again instead, so reluctantly he lets his phone be sacrificed.

"Okay.." Virgil mumbles, returning to drinking the water a lot quicker this time.

"I'm boredddd~" Remus whines, shifting about, already growing uncomfortable in his cold damp pants. 

"I know you are." Janus sighs, a little sympathetic. "Let's get the bags out of the car."

Remus rolls his eyes,"Finee.."

"How do you feel?" Logan asks, looking at Virgil cautiously. He looks a bit healthier.

"A bit better," Virgil replies, moving to stand up. He sways, gripping onto the car seat to stay upright as bright dots dance in front of his vision. 

Logan helps Virgil inside, leaving the others to get the bags. He sits him on a chair, checking to make sure that he doesn't faint before he goes to the desk to get their rooms.

Virgil watches in a daze as Logan talks to the woman behind the desk and receives their keys. 

Logan walks back to the group, handing a set of keys to Roman and Janus. He goes back to Virgil, checking his temperature again before helping him to his room.

As soon as Virgil enters his room he flops down on the closest bed face down. "Sorry.." he murmurs to Logan, suddenly feeling guilty for his actions. 

"Why are you apologising?" Logan asks, confused as he sets Virgil's things down. 

"You practically carried me up here and I didn't even say thank you.." Virgil replies, still feeling a little hot in his hoodie. He doesn't want to take it off though - can't take it off. There's some things he'd prefer to keep hidden.. at least for now. 

"You don't need to thank me." Logan responds, looking out of the window. 

Virgil rolls over in the bed, sighing to himself. 

Back by the car Patton helps Janus and Roman lug their bags into the hotel. Remus is being of little help, deciding licking the car door is a better option. 

Janus isn't bothered by what Remus is doing - there are worse things he could do, and besides he needs to focus on getting the bags in since the other two left. 

Patton takes his and Logan's bags into their room, yeeting them onto the bed with a drawn out sigh. Then he notices there's only one bed.

Leaving Virgil to relax for a while, Logan makes his way to his own room, where he notices Patton looking a little confused.

"What is it?" He asks.

Patton blushes, fidgeting with his hands a little. "There's .. uh.. only one bed, Lo," he manages. 

"There's wh- oh." Logan stares at the bed, a blush forming on his face. 

"Yeah.." Patton replies, nodding, suddenly feeling very awkward,"I can sleep on the floor if you'd like," he says, though the idea of doing so makes him feel sad. 

"No! No, it's fine." Logan protests hurriedly. "I... I don't mind sharing if you don't." He finds he doesn't hate the idea, even though it makes him blush a little.

Patton looks up at Logan, meeting his eyes. "I don't mind," he replies, blushing further. 

Logan clears his throat, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." He responds.

Patton sits on the opposite side of the bed, glancing down at his hands. "We should probably get ready to swim soon,"

Logan nods, standing up from the bed. He goes to one of the others' rooms, trying to cool his face down.

Patton unpacks his bags, taking out his swimming stuff and his towel.

Roman reaches his room, carrying his things with him (he bought a lot of stuff). He enters the room, staring at Virgil as he sits on the other bed.

"You okay?" He asks.

Virgil nods and sits up with a sigh, "I feel a bit better now,"

"Good." Roman nods, going to his bag. "Patton said we're going swimming soon."

Virgil's eyes widen at the mention of swimming. "I don't really... d'you mind if I just stay here?"

Roman looks at Virgil, his expression unreadable.

"If you really want to..." He frowns. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Virgil nods, looking away quickly, feeling terribly guilty. "Yeah, I just don't feel like it right now.."

"That's okay." Roman nods. "I can stay with you if you want..."

"I don't want to stop you having a good time, Ro. Honestly, go join the others," Virgil says, pressing his face into the pillow with a sigh.

Roman frowns, looking at Virgil concerned. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure.." Virgil mumbles into the pillow.

"Okay..." Roman sighs. He gets his stuff, ready to leave. "I'll be back soon."

Virgil doesn't reply, just slips his headphones back on, turns his music up really loud and buries himself under the covers.

Roman comes out of his room at the same time as Logan and Patton. They walk together to the pool.

Janus and Remus join the others at the pool - Janus is keeping a close eye on Remus, hoping he doesn't do anything weird.

"Can I drown?" Remus asks, canon balling into the pool.

"Hopefully not." Logan hums, slowly getting into the pool. The water is freezing.

Patton enters the pool after Logan, a light blue inflatable wrapped around him with a frog on. 

Janus gets into the pool, shivering at how cold the water is. He hates it.

"Logan!" Patton exclaims, splashing water at Logan's face.

Hearing Patton call him, Logan turns his head. Instantly the water hits his face and he flinches, confused. "Did you really have to do that, Patton?" He asks, a fond yet exasperated sigh escaping him.

Patton giggles,"I did!"

-

After a while of swimming, the sides decide to go back to their rooms to change before they go out for a meal. 

Patton opens the door to his and Logan's room, moving to the bathroom with a pair of clothes so he can change in there privately. 

Remus follows Janus to their room, overly eager to take his swimming suit off as he does so (Janus has to stop him from getting naked many times.)

Logan waits for patton to change before going to the bathroom to change into his usual attire. 

Janus, having finally managed to get Remus back to the room, steps into their bathroom to change, knowing Remus won't mind changing in the other room.

Patton doesn't really know what to do when waiting for Logan, so he sits in the edge of the bed awkwardly, thinking over the day's events. Things could definitely have gone so much better..

Remus changes quickly, putting on a pair of trousers that aren't covered in pee. 

When Logan finishes changing he comes out of the bathroom, instantly noticing the miserable look on Patton's face.

"Are you alright?" He asks, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. 

Patton nods,"Yeah.. I just.. do you know where you wanna eat dinner? There's so many amazing restaurants close by!" He exclaims, his smile overly wide. It doesn't seem 100% real. 

"I don't mind where we eat, but... I would prefer for it to be somewhere that does not serve only fast food." Logan responds.

Patton nods,"Fair enough," he glances at his hands, sighing. "Do you wanna go as if the others are ready?"

"Good idea." Logan nods.

In the other room, Roman has finished changing. He glances over to Virgil, wondering if he's okay.

Virgil is still buried under the bed covers, his face pressed into the pillow. He was crying but he's stopped now.

"Hey, stormcloud." Roman greets, unsure of what to say. He can sense Virgil's negativity. "We're gonna get some food. Wanna come with?"

Virgil sniffles, sitting up. He looks a bit of a mess. His eyes are red from crying and his eyeshadow is smeared down his face, painting his cheeks with black lines. "Okay.." He mumbles, trying a small smile. 

Roman casts a sympathetic look to Virgil. 

"Why don't you go clean yourself up a little?" He suggests. 

Virgil nods, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "O.. Okay.." He replies, walking slowly over to the bathroom. 

Roman sits patiently, sending a text to Patton while he waits for Virgil to return.

Virgil stares at his reflection in the mirror, feeling miserable. He has no right to feel this way - Patton is trying so hard to make sure they all have a great time and here he is, raining on everyone's parade like usual. He cleans the black mess from his cheeks and splashes some cold water on his face before reapplying his eyeshadow. He leaves the bathroom,completely forgetting to actually use the toilet. 

Upon seeing Virgil looking a little better, Roman smiles. "That's an improvement. Think you can manage an evening of socialising?" 

Virgil blows out a long sigh, "I don't know, but I'll try," he moves to the side of the bed, unzipping the side pocket of his bag. He takes out his purple fidget cube and puts it in his pocket, suspecting he'll need it tonight. "Okay.. I think I'm as ready to go as I'll ever be," he says, turning back to face Roman. 

Roman grins, a little proud of Virgil though he probably wouldn't admit it. "Logan said to meet them in their room." He explains, grabbing his phone and heading for the door.

Virgil nods, following Roman. He's feeling more than a little anxious about this evening. He hopes it's just an overreaction on his part and not foreshadowing of what will happen. 

Taking it upon himself to be the cheerful one of the group, Roman taps on the door in a rhythm before pushing it open. "Hey guys." He calls, holding the door open so that Virgil can come in as well.

Virgil follows Roman into the room, the sight of the other four gathered in Logan and Patton's room making him feel marginally better. He even smiles at them. He's on a roll tonight. 

"Yey! Everyone's here!" Patton exclaims, jumping in excitement,"We haven't decided on a restaurant yet so I think we should just go have a walk around and see what we all fancy,"

"Great idea!" Roman nods, smile on his face. 

"I agree." Logan responds, a calm yet content smile on his face. 

Janus doesn't respond - the others have covered what he wanted to say. 

"Then it's settled. Everyone ready to go?" Patton questions, moving to get up.

Remus nods his head, his oddly robust octopus plushie hanging from his mouth by its tentacle. It's better than him eating his own hand..

Logan follows Patton, checking that the others follow. 

Roman walks next to Virgil, guarding him although the side seems to have cheered up a little for now. 

Janus sighs fondly as he sees what Remus is doing - at least he's not hurting anyone, even if it looks a little weird. 

Remus ignores the stares of strangers as they leave the hotel and enter the street, focusing on the path ahead of him and the sensation of fabric between his teeth. He feels rather content. 

Virgil attaches himself to Roman's side as they enter the public's eye, feeling increasingly anxious. 

Logan walks next to Patton, feeling glad that the road trip is over. Now they can enjoy the rest of their trip without too many complications and have a good time. 

Sensing Virgil's increase in anxiety, Roman puts a hand on his shoulder for a moment, letting him know he's safe.

Patton is feeling significantly happier now, though his doubts are still present. He pushes them down inside himself, not wanting anything to ruin this precious night with his famILY. He gazes around himself as he leads the group, finding himself in awe with the beauty of this foreign city. 

Virgil relaxes a tad, Roman's presence calming him a little. 

"It is quite nice out here." Logan murmurs, looking around at the city. 

Roman hums softly to himself, taking in the view of the evening. 

Patton nods, his smile wide and genuine,"It really is!" He exclaims, glancing at Logan fondly.

Remus continues to gnaw at his strong plushie, significantly less appreciative of his surroundings. 

Logan looks over to Patton, extremely glad when he notices the smile on Patton's face. He finds himself returning an also genuine smile. 

Seeing Remus chewing his plushie, Janus grins. He ruffles Remus's hair fondly. 

Remus grins widely, almost dropping the plushie to the ground. 

Patton giggles, a tiny blush forming on his face. "Have you spotted any restaurants that seem interesting?" He asks.

Logan shakes his head, blushing a bit as well. "We should keep looking." He states, looking at the ground. 

Patton nods, returning to looking around for a good place to eat. 

Remus slips his fingers around Janus', continuing to practically eat his plushie. 

Logan searches for a place to eat, the smile covering his face once again. 

Feeling Remus's hand touch his, Janus pauses, a little shocked, but doesn't pull away. He glances at him from the corner of his eye. 

Remus just continues to grin, staring ahead as if nothing happened. 

Virgil glances at Roman, wanting to say something but unsure exactly what. 

Realising Remus isn't going to give any hints, Janus smirks, turning to face the same direction as him. 

Roman watches the other two with a smirk. Then he turns to Virgil, mentally debating whether or not he should... He sneaks his hand over to Virgil's, hoping for the best. 

Virgil blushes a little, a cute grin breaking out across his face. He curls his fingers around Roman's, a feeling of genuine happiness unfolding within him like a beautiful origami flower. 

As soon as Janus looks forward, Remus glances at him, smirking to himself and once again almost dropping the plushie. He takes it out of his mouth and puts it in his pocket, distracted enough by the sight of Janus' face. He doesn't need something to keep him interested at the moment, the other side seems to be capturing all of his attention. 

Logan manages to spot a food place nearby, pointing it out to Patton. The smile stays on his face. 

Janus can feel Remus staring, but doesn't look away from what he's staring at. 

"Guys, what about here?" Patton asks, gesturing to the restaurant Logan pointed out. 

Virgil looks up, still blushing. "It looks good," he mumbles, shifting his weight a little. He's regretting drinking the entire bottle of water back in the car now. It's okay though, he can use the bathroom in the restaurant once they sit down. 

"This place looks good." Roman nods, barely taking his eyes off of Virgil to look at the restaurant. 

Janus nods, only half focused. He glances to remus and looks at the floor again, distracted.

Remus grins, yanking at Janus' arm to lead him into the restaurant. "We're eating here now!" He exclaims. 

Janus lets out a tiny yelp, a little surprised at the sudden action, but quickly realises what's happening and follows Remus. "Slow down." He warns, close behind him.

Remus only slows a little, laughing to himself as he tugs Janus through the ornately decorated double doors. 

Patton grins at the two then turns to Logan, a small careful smile on his face. 

Logan turns to Patton, sensing his eyes on him. "Yes?" He asks. 

Patton just chuckles, taking Logan's hand. 

They others follow Janus and Remus into the restaurant, Virgil and Roman not far behind. 

Patton sits next to Logan, glancing around at everyone with a smile on his face. "This trip may have got off to a bad start.. " he begins,"But from now on it'll be amazing!"

Virgil takes a seat next to Roman, sighing as he remembers he still has to pee. He'll wait till they've all ordered something. 

Logan nods. "I agree with Patton. This trip will be good from now on." 

Roman glances at Virgil upon hearing him sigh, but the anxious side looks mostly alright, so he leaves him alone. 

Janus looks through the menu, subconsciously tapping his foot against the floor as he tries to decide. 

Virgil picks up the menu, casting an eye over it. He wants to order quickly so he can go and deal with his .. issue and enjoy the rest of the evening. 

Next to Janus, Remus has already decided on what he wants, yet again a mixture of dishes that sound very odd together. 

Finishing his decision, Janus sets the menu down, watching as the others make their choices. He shifts in his seat, wondering if going to the bathroom would be a good idea....

It's pretty easy for Logan to make a decision, and he quickly puts down the menu, watching Patton decide with a fond smile on his face. 

Roman, however, struggles to make a decision. He's still reading through the menu long after the others have stopped.

Virgil decides on something small with a side of chips, not feeling too hungry despite not having eaten lunch. 

Patton doesn't know what to order. There's so many interesting choices on the menu and he finds himself sitting there for ages, flipping through the pages. Every time he thinks he's decided on something, another choice catches his eye. 

Having decided on what he wants, Janus glances around at the others. "I'll... Be right back." He mutters awkwardly, standing up and heading for the bathrooms.

Logan chuckles as he sees how difficult it is for Patton to decide. He's adorable-

Virgil shifts in his seat, then moves to get up. "Me too.." he mutters, following Janus. 

"Hmmm..." Patton hums, unaware of Logan's eyes on him. 

Logan can't stop grinning; the sight of Patton struggling to decide is just too precious to process. 

Roman notices the look on Logan's face and snickers to himself, having worked it out.

As he sees Virgil following, Janus slows down to let him catch up.

Virgil gives him an awkward smile, considering the directing they're both heading in. 

Janus looks at the floor, also awkward, and continues walking.

Patton looks up,"I've decided! Oh.. where'd Virge and Janus go?" He asks, glancing around, confused. 

As soon as Patton looks up, Logan looks away, a blush forming on his cheeks as he hopes he didn't get caught staring. 

"They went to the bathroom." Roman explains. "They'll be back in a minute." He goes back to struggling to decide what to order. 

"Okay," Patton nods,"Let's wait for them to return before they order,"

When they reach the bathrooms, Virgil lets out a groan. "They're out of order," he says, pointing at the sign on both doors of the bathrooms.

Janus stares at the doors for a second before sighing. "Well isn't that just amazing." He responds sarcastically 

Virgil sighs, shifting his weight where he stands. "There's no point just standing here. Let's go back and hope dinner doesn't take too long," Virgil suggests, chewing on his lip anxiously. 

"Alright..." Janus glances at Virgil, a little concerned as he notices how uncomfortable he looks. "Think you'll be okay?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Virgil replies quickly. He begins to head back to the table, expression pinched. He really really doesn't want to pee himself again ..

Janus follows him back to the table, not saying anything. 

"Hey you two." Roman calls when they get back. "What were you ordering? We waited for you." 

"I'll just have this," Virgil answers, pointing at his decision in the menu. He slips his hand into his pocket and begins messing with his fidget cube, nervously waiting for a waiter to come so they can just order already. 

As soon as a waiter arrives, Logan orders the food for everyone, being the least likely to get mixed up. 

Roman glances at Virgil, sensing the change in his mood. 

"Is everything ok?" He whispers to him.

Virgil nods quickly, forcing a small nervous smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replies. 

"If you're sure." Roman isn't convinced, but he isn't going to force the answer from Virgil. If there's a problem it'll come up later or something. 

Janus sighs, looking around the table. Everyone looks fine, even Remus is calm for once, but he's still a little worried about Virgil. 

Remus takes out his plush octopus and sits it on the table in front of him, grinning to himself as he does so. "I named him after you," He says, looking at Janus. 

Janus isn't sure what to say. "That's... Very sweet of you, Remus." He manages. 

Remus grins widely,"You're my favourite side," 

"Oh." Janus is shocked. He blushes, looking down at the floor. "Uhh... Thanks?" 

Logan glances over to Patton again, unable to stop looking at him. 

Remus returns his attention to playing with his plushie, acting not dissimilar from an entertained child. 

Janus scrolls through things on his phone, bored. He's more hungry than anything else, but he'll be glad when it's time to go back to the hotel.

Patton catches Logan staring at him and blushes. He turns to face him. "Lo?" He asks. 

"Yes...?" Logan stutters, bringing his gaze to the floor, embarrassed at being caught staring. 

Patton just giggles quietly at that, shifting in his seat to get closer to Logan. "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Thank you, Patton." Logan responds, basically running on autopilot. Feelings are difficult... He thinks for a second before slowly putting his arm around Patton's shoulders. 

Roman has to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from squealing. 

Patton squeaks, surprised that Logan would be the one to initiate contact. He blushes further, leaning into Logan's hold. 

Logan misinterprets Patton's squeak, quickly pulling his arm away again. "Sorry." He stammers. "I don't know what came over me." He looks at the floor, mentally cursing himself.

Patton glances away quickly, the happiness he felt only moments before fading away.

Next to Roman, Virgil is not having a good time. He has to pee. In fact, he had to pee before they even entered the restaurant. He sighs softly, fidgeting in his seat, unable to find a comfortable position. 

Roman notices Virgil's squirming, a confused expression clouding his face as he tries to work out the problem. 

Their food arrives and they lapse into the silence that usually comes with a group of people finally able to sit down for a meal after a busy day. 

Logan isn't sure what to think; he can't tell whether Patton liked the contact or not. He stirs his food around on the plate, suddenly having lost his appetite. 

Patton stares at the food, feeling empty both physically and emotionally. Why did he have to lean into Logan? He's gone and made the other side hate him, hasn't he? 

Logan really can't figure it out. He edges his hand closer to Patton's, figuring if he wants to he'll pick up on it. 

Patton catches sight of Logan's hand in his peripheral vision. He doesn't know what to make of it. Is Logan genuinely trying to hold is hand or is it out of sympathy? He sighs, growing even more confused. 

Logan leaves his hand there for Patton, continuing to eat his food - his appetite is long gone, but he isn't going to waste the food now.

Roman keeps glancing to Virgil, getting more concerned each time he does so. Something is wrong.

Virgil is too anxious to think about eating so he brings out his fidget cube and begins messing around with it, shifting in his seat every few seconds. 

Roman stares at Virgil, a concerned feeling spreading through him as he notices the specific way Virgil is fidgeting. "I thought you just sent to the bathroom?" He whispers to him, making sure no one else can hear. 

Virgil blushes, but whispers back,"They're out of order,"

Roman sighs sympathetically. "Want to go and find somewhere or can you wait till the meal is over?"

Remus finishes his food quickly, returning to chewing his octopus plushie. He gains the disgusted stares of a few strangers, but ignores them completely. 

Janus, still eating his food, glances over to Remus and ruffles his hair again fondly.

"I can wait, it's okay," Virgil replies, "I'm not that hungry anyway.." 

Patton looks up, frowning at that. "The only thing you had today is coffee, Virge. That's not enough," 

"He's okay Patton, don't worry." Roman tries to get Virgil out of eating without revealing the issue to the rest of the table. 

"No, I agree with Patton." Logan frowns. "You need more than coffee to sustain you." 

Virgil sighs, shifting back in his seat and then forward again,"Whatever.." He doesn't make a move to eat, just sinks down his seat, his eyes on the cube in his hands. 

"Oo, if you're not eating that can I have it?" Remus asks, pointing at Virgil's plate. 

Virgil shrugs,"Sure. Go ahead,"

"No, you cannot." Logan states firmly. "Remus has had far too much food today. You need to eat at least part of it." 

"But I'm hungry~~" Remus whines, pouting at Logan. He snatches a chip from Virgil's plate and shoves it in his mouth quickly. 

Virgil rolls his eyes,"Yes, mom," he picks up one chip and eats it. "There? Happy?" 

"More than one." Logan continues. "If you can eat three, that will be enough for now." 

Roman winces, glancing to Virgil sympathetically. 

"Fine," Virgil snaps, crossing his legs. He picks two more fries and eats them. "Are you fricking happy now?" He snarls, glaring at Logan. 

"Yes." Logan responds matter-of-factly. "I don't understand what the issue is. They're just chips." 

Virgil hisses at him, loudly, loud enough for everyone to look up at stare at him, eyes wide, including the strangers sat at the neighbouring tables. 

Logan doesn't give a response, thoroughly confused. 

"I really don't understand...." He mutters to himself, turning back to face forwards again. 

"Okay, you ate them. It's fine now, Virgil. We'll be done soon and then we can go back to the hotel, alright?" Roman whispers, attempting to calm Virgil a little. 

"Okay," Virgil mumbles, uncrossing his legs before crossing them again, a quiet groan escaping him. Despite already having peed himself once today, the experience doesn't seem as scary as this one. Before it was in the car, where he was shielded from the public eye by car doors. If it happens now.. strangers will see and laugh at him and point at him. He yanks his hood over his head, staring at the floor. His breathing is a little quick but he doesn't care. He just wants to get back to the hotel already. 

"Is everyone done eating?" Roman asks, reaching a hand over to hold Virgil's. 

"Yes." Logan mutters quietly, not looking up from the table. He can't help but think he's done something wrong. 

Patton nods, noticing the look on Logan's face. He reaches out and holds the other side's hand without thinking. "You okay?" He whispers. 

"I am fine." Logan responds, bringing his head up again. He stands up to pay for the food, walking away from the others.

"I feel ewy.."Remus complains, having finished both his own meal and Virgil's. 

"I'm not surprised, you ate all of that food." Janus chuckles, casting an eye to Remus. "You gonna be okay?" 

"Eh, I'll be fine," Remus shrugs it off, plopping his plushie back in his mouth. He rests his head on the table, closing his eyes,"I'll just sit here for a while.."

Janus glances to Remus, not entirely trusting him."Let's wait outside." He decides, taking his hand and leading him outside.

Remus follows Janus outside, leaning on him a little as he walks.

Virgil squirms in his seat, whining a little under his breath. He's really really got to go now and Logan is taking millennia paying for the food. 

Roman hears the whine and puts a gentle hand on Virgil's shoulder. "It's okay, Virge. We're going back soon."

"I really have to go.." Virgil whispers, pressing his thighs together,"Can we go now pleasee?"

Patton glances across at him, concerned. "Virgil, are you okay?" He asks. 

"No," Virgil hisses, rocking back and forth in the chair. 

"We're just waiting for Logan to come back, and then we can go, alright?" Roman soothes, not answering Patton. "Want to wait outside so there's less people?"

Virgil nods, slipping his fidget cube back in his pocket. He stands up, immediately crossing his legs with a whine. "Roman-" he manages, his eyes growing wide. 

Outside, Janus sits Remus on a wall, instructing him to sit still. 

Remus does as he's told, albeit rather reluctantly and stares at the floor.

Janus sits beside Remus, resisting the urge to cross his legs. They'll be back at the hotel soon, he hopes. 

Roman turns around, feeling extremely sympathetic. He shields Virgil from the view of others as best as he can. "Just go slow, you'll be okay." He offers.

Logan finishes paying for the food and comes back to the group, eyes widening when he sees Virgil. "What's going on?" He asks Patton.

"I .. " Patton begins, glancing back at Virgil with a look of serious worry. 

Virgil shuffles over to the door, his hands jammed between his legs. He can feel people's eyes on him and he wants to disappear. He reaches the door somehow, hissing as a leak escapes him. A tiny trickle of wetness dots the front of his pants. His eyes fill with tears. He's not gonna make it. 

Seeing Virgil come out of the door, Janus looks over, immediately noticing how uncomfortable he looks. "Are you... Okay?" He asks, already knowing what the answer will be.

Roman and Logan follow him out, both equally concerned.

Virgil shakes his head. He's leaning against the wall for support, his legs tightly crossed and shaking. "Can we please go back to the hotel now?" He begs. 

Patton follows Roman and Logan, thanking the waiter who served them as he does. 

"Sure, let's go." Janus grabs Remus's hand, leading him with them as they head back to the hotel. Each time he glances at Virgil, he's reminded of his own situation, but he ignores it. If Virgil can wait when he has to go that much, surely he can too. 

Logan slows down a little to walk next to Patton, oddly quiet. He's still confused and really wants today to be over.

About halfway back to the hotel, Virgil suddenly stops, shoving his hand between his legs once more. A thin line of wetness trails down one of his legs. "No," he hisses. There is now a very visible wet spot on his pants. 

Roman's eyes go wide as he stares at Virgil. 

"Come on Virge, you can make it." He encourages. 

Janus looks away, crossing his legs as he tries not to think about how bad he has to go. 

"I'm trying!" Virgil cries, attempting to take a step forward. He lets out a sob as he leaks again, this time enough to make the wet patch spread even further. "I can't.." he gasps. 

Remus glances at Janus, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Roman can't think of what to say - Virgil probably isn't going to make it, they have a long way left to walk and he's clearly at his limit. 

"It's okay." He tries. 

Janus purposely stares in the opposite direction to Virgil, biting his lip. 

"No it's not!" Virgil sobs, squirming uncontrollably as he leaks again and again. 

Remus continues to stare at Janus, trying to figure out what the issue is. 

"Virgil, you're just hurting yourself now." Roman sighs. "You can let go. It's okay." 

Janus can't seem to block out what's happening behind him and he sighs, crossing one leg in front of the other and trying to stand still. 

Realisation dawns on Remus and despite the familiarity of the situation he finds himself looking away from Janus, feeling mostly sympathetic. 

A second passes before Virgil's control breaks with a cry. Pee soaks through his once dry trousers, streaking down the fabric in long lines. It pools on the pavement underneath him. He covers his face with his hands, trembling as if he's about to fall over. 

Roman waits, not saying anything. He steps a little closer, ready to catch Virgil if he falls. 

Hearing this only makes Janus feel worse. He covers his ears, gritting his teeth and whining softly to himself as he shifts on the spot. 

"I'm sorry," Virgil sobs, his entire body tipping forwards, refusing to hold his weight anymore. 

"Janus, do you wanna head back to the hotel now?" Patton asks, noticing Janus' movements. "Roman, you stay with Virgil and I'll be back in a bit," 

"It's alright, Virge." Roman soothes, gently stroking his hair. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Janus nods, glancing at Virgil as he crosses and uncrosses his legs uncomfortably.

Patton begins to lead Janus back to the hotel, Remus following in their wake. 

Virgil clings to Roman, hiding his face in the other's chest as he sobs. 

Janus walks slowly, struggling a little, but he isn't giving up yet. 

Logan stands next to Roman and Virgil, not sure what to do. 

Roman continues to soothe Virgil, whispering comforting words to him.

Patton glances at Janus periodically, his worry for the side growing and growing. He can't help feeling guilty once more. This trip really is a disaster, isn't it?

Virgil just cries, his arms wrapped tightly around Roman. Strangers walk past, sending them a mixture of strange and sympathetic looks. Virgil just wants to disappear. 

Roman glares at each stranger that gives a strange look. He continues to comfort Virgil as best as he can. 

Janus has to stop for a moment to cross his legs, closing his eyes so that he can't see the others. This can't happen again. He has to make it. 

"You're nearly there, J," Patton says, touching a hand to his shoulder,"You can do it," 

Remus nods, standing a little further back,"Yeah," he agrees, offering up a rare smile. 

Janus hisses in pain, but continues walking. They reach the hotel and he dares to feel hopeful. 

Patton helps Janus through the lobby, towards the public toilet on the ground floor of the hotel. 

Remus follows, feeling out of place. 

Janus makes it to the bathroom, instantly heading to one of the stalls. As soon as he's in position he relaxes, finally peeing after way too long of holding it. It feels amazing and he can't help the blissful sigh that escapes him. He feels proud for making it instead of repeating earlier's events again.

Patton and Remus wait outside slightly awkwardly. Remus juts chews on his plushie, staring at the floor. 

Janus finishes and goes to the sink to wash his hands, smiling a little. He exits the bathroom, looking over at Patton and Remus. 

Both Remus and Patton look up when Janus exits. 

Patton offers him a smile. "I'm going to go check on the others," he announces, before turning and heading back the way they came. 

Remus fiddles with the plushie in his hands but says nothing. 

Janus watches Patton leave, before turning back to Remus, who definitely looks like he's had enough for the day. "Wanna join the others or go to our room?" He asks.

Remus nods before stuffing the plushie back in his mouth and taking Janus' hand in his own. 

With a fond smile, Janus leads Remus back to their room, sitting down on the bed. 

Remus flops down on the bed next to him, not seeming to care that they only have one bed. He's feeling rather tired after the events of the day and wants to sleep, if not right now but in the near future. There are still many thoughts rushing through his head, some rather intrusive ones too. 

Janus can easily sense Remus's negativity. "You want to get some rest?" He offers.

Remus nods, mumbling a quiet "mhm", before rolling onto his side on top of the covers, the plushie still between his teeth. 

Janus chuckles fondly again, ruffling Remus's hair again. He goes to get ready. 

Remus smiles slightly, turning to press his face into the pillow with a yawn. 

Janus joins him, also yawning. He curls up under the covers sleepily. 

Remus curls into Janus' side, his eyes open and fixed on the other side.

Meanwhile Logan sees Patton approaching again and sighs gratefully - the whole time he's just been standing here awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Hey Lo.." Patton greets tiredly. He glances at Virgil who's still hugging Roman on the ground, feeling guilty. 

"Hello, Patton." Logan responds, his voice strained. He's getting tired of people and their emotions. 

"Do you wanna head back to the hotel now ?" Patton asks, stifling a yawn. 

"Yes please." Logan nods, standing up from his place leant against a wall and heading to Patton's direction. He yawns, glancing over to the other two before back to Patton.

Patton glances at the ground, feeling awkward and sad. I'm all honesty, the day went terribly. It probably couldn't have gotten much worse, what with the hellish journey here and the .. situation in the restaurant. Patton sighs. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

Logan notices the look of sadness on Patton's face and sighs. "Patton are you alright?" He asks, concern seeping into his tone.

He shakes his head,"No, not really... can we go back to the hotel?" He asks, his voice quiet. 

"Of course we can." Logan replies softly, putting his arm around Patton without really thinking and beginning to lead him back to the hotel. 

Patton leans into the touch, needing it more than he'd dare admit. "Thank you, Logan," he mumbles, unable to find the energy to smile.

"No problem." Logan leads Patton back to the hotel, taking him up to their shared room. He sits on one side of the bed, looking out of the window.

Patton bends down to search through his bags for his pyjamas. Tears fill his eyes. He can't stop blaming everything on himself. He sniffles, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

Logan searches for his own clothes. He notices the way Patton is crying but leaves it, deciding it's better for the two to get comfortable before they begin working through their issues.

Patton goes to the bathroom to change into his cat onesie. After he changes he stares at himself in the mirror. He doesn't look the best. His eyes are red from all the crying he's done today, his hair is mussed and the circles under his eyes aren't doing his appearance any favours. He sighs, turning the tap to cold before splashing water on his face. He needs to stop being pathetic, he decides, moving to leave the bathroom. 

When Patton returns Logan quickly steps into the bathroom to change, quickly checking over his appearance before turning and leaving. He joins Patton on the bed, not saying anything. 

Patton sits on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands. He feels like he should speak, but doesn't know what to say. "I.." He begins, blowing out a sigh before turning to face Logan. "I'm sorry for making you come on this stupid trip.." He says, a pained laugh slipping out of him,"I planned everything and it was supposed to go well.. it was supposed to.." He trails off, eyes welling up with tears once more. 

"Hey." Logan places a gentle hand over the top of Patton's, bringing his attention to him. "This trip is not a disaster. The first day may have been less than ideal, but there's still time for it to get better. Magnifying on the negative aspects of today is not a good habit to get into and will only upset you further. Some parts of the day went well, and tomorrow has the potential to be better." 

Patton squeezes his eyes shut,"B.. but... " He trails off again, defeated. "You're right.." He mumbles, fighting back tears,"I'm sorry.. I keep repressing, don't I? I don't know how to stop.."

"It's alright." Logan responds gently. "Just try to tell me how you feel, and we'll go from there."

"I... " Patton begins, ducking his head as a sob forces itself out of him,"I'm disappointed in myself.. I'm supposed to care for all of you and I couldn't help any of you today when you needed me to. I didn't even see that Virgil got heat stroke! What sort of father.. wouldn't notice that?" He rests his head in his hands. "I can't do anything right..." He mumbles, continuing to cry. 

Logan wraps his arms around Patton, securing him in a hug to try to cheer him up a little. "Nothing that happened today was your fault. Everyone is safe, even Virgil. I didn't notice he had heat stroke either. The main thing is he's safe and healthy now." 

Patton reciprocates the hug immediately, burying his face in Logan's pyjama shirt with a whimper. "M'sorry I'm such a mess.." He murmurs. 

A content sigh escapes Logan. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't a mess, Patton."

Patton gives a watery laugh at that,"Yeah.." He mumbles. 

"But that's why we care about you." Logan continues.

"Is it.?" Patton asks, clinging to Logan.

"It is." Logan nods, holding Patton closer.

"Okay.." Patton whispers, lifting his head a little to see Logan.

Logan smiles gently at him, pulling him closer. 

Patton nuzzles into Logan's neck, whispering a sleepy,"Thank you.."

Logan doesn't say anything but continues cuddling Patton. 

Patton's eyes slip closed as he begins to fall asleep in Logan's embrace. 

Noticing Patton is asleep, Logan smiles. He leans over, pressing a kiss to the moral side's forehead, before laying them both down. He shuts his eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

-

Virgil has managed to calm down a little now, allowing Roman to help him to a standing position on the side of the pavement. He wipes his eyes. "Can we just go back to the hotel now..?" He asks, his voice shaky. 

"Sure." Roman nods, helping Virgil to his feet. He puts an arm around the anxious side to steady him a little.

"Thank you.." Virgil mumbles, glancing down with disgust at his soaked trousers. 

Roman sighs sympathetically, but doesn't say anything. He helps Virgil back to the hotel, avoiding the stares of other people.

When they arrive back in their room, Virgil grabs yet another clean pair of trousers from his bag and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and change. 

Roman waits patiently. At first he reflects on the things that happened today, but when that only makes him miserable he stops, conjuring up a story in his mind instead.

When Virgil's done in the shower he gets dressed into his pyjamas, brushes his teeth and gets prepared for bed. 

Roman gets into one of the beds, too tired to shower, and waits for Virgil to return. 

Virgil leaves the bathroom and gets into the bed next to Roman. 

Roman is a bit surprised since there are two beds, but quickly realises Virgil needs comfort. "Are you okay?" He asks gently, turning to face him.

Virgil shakes his head. He rolls over and stares at Roman, a sad expression on his face. "I wanna go home.." he mumbles. 

"I know you do..." Roman sighs. "Things will be better tomorrow, I promise."

Virgil bites his lip as a feeble attempt to keep his tears at bay. "You don't know that," he says. 

"It will be." He continues. "And if it isn't, we can go home."

Virgil wipes his eyes quickly. "Okay.." he mumbles, yawning. 

Roman notices the yawn and smiles at Virgil. "Why don't you try and sleep?" He suggests

"Okay," Virgil repeats, lying down properly and snuggling up to Roman. 

Roman gently puts an arm around Virgil, yawning. "Night, Virge." He murmurs, closing his eyes.

"Night.." Virgil mumbles, his eyes closing. 

Hopefully tomorrow will go a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos please notify me. :)


End file.
